Dangerously in Love
by Black Elf
Summary: The Draco Malfoy(Sex-god of Hogwarts) is in Love for the first time. We all know that he’s spoiled rotten by his father. Unfortunately his father can’t get this for him... So he kidnappes Potter! DMHP (Elf!Draco)
1. Prologue

Title: Dangerously in Love  
  
Summary: Yes you already guessed it, The Draco Malfoy(Sex-god of Hogwarts) is in Love for the first time. We all know that he's spoiled rotten by his father. Unfortunately his father can't get this for him, which makes him Dangerously in Love.  
  
Warning: This is SLASH. Boy/Boy---- Don't like it? BUGGER OFF! And don't flame me telling me it's disgusting, because that makes me very pissed off... That's my warning for now...  
  
Pairings: DM/Everybody in Hogwarts(Ok, now I'm lying... No Huffelpufs and Absolutely NO Gryffindors. Ravenclaws? ... Only if they're hot and smart. Slytherins, welcome to my lovely, black and silk bed) & DM/HP (If everything goes as planned...)  
  
Year: 6th year, and believe me it was Hell for me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my little plot in his story... And the Draco Malfoy in my dreams...*licks her lips*… ok I don´t own that Draco either!

Thanks to my beta-reader: MEG!!!

**--**

**Prologue: The Draco Malfoy we all know...**  
  
~*~  
_  
Because I'm Dangerously in love with you, I'll never leave...  
  
(Dangerously in love, by Destiney's Child)  
  
_~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat up in his bed, it had happened again. Once again he had caught himself dreaming of Harry Potter and it wasn't a nightmare...  
  
"I must be going insane," Draco sighed, looking to the brown haired beauty that was lying next to him. He felt as if he was going to be sick and stood up. It was time for his nightly night walk up to the highest tower in Hogwarts. The only place where he felt free. Every night he dreamed of Harry Potter, 'The-boy-who-lived.' It was driving him crazy. The longing for his touch was unbearable. Normally when he wanted something or someone, he would get it or the person within a few hours. He liked it that way. It didn't bother him at all, that he was spoiled by his father. Or that people only liked him because of his looks and power. As long as he got what he wanted... right?  
  
But when did he ask for this stupid new feeling? This feeling that increased every time he saw Harry Potter. That made his stomach flip every time he thought of him. That made his heart skip a beat when he heard his name, or something that sounded like Harry or Potter. He hated it! Not because it was new and he didn't know what to do with it, but because it made him weak. Not on the outside, but in the inside.  
  
When he remembered that Harry Potter was his enemy, completely out of reach even for him and not to mention a boy, his heart ached. Harry Potter wasn't the boy who thought about girlfriends (or boyfriends), he was far too innocent. Of course there was some gossip around Potter and that Cho- person, but he knew for a fact that she didn't take Potter's virginity! Potter's virginity was his, only his. No one would take that from him, if they didn't want to die a horrible death.  
  
So he had cursed dozens of people in the past few weeks because they had 'accidentally' touched Potter... Who cares? They ought to stay away from his property.  
  
Draco mentally slapped himself again and went through his blond hair with his hand. He couldn't call Harry his property. Harry wasn't his to claim.  
  
Everything was going great until this happened. Girls adored him, now most of them were scared of him. His grades were finally higher than Granger's, now they were lower again. He was going to get the Dark Mark, now he didn't even know if he wanted the damn thing. All because of that stupid new feeling he was developing for Harry Potter and he didn't even know how it happened. He couldn't ignore it, although he tried... maybe because he saw Potter change over fifth year. Especially in the beginning of sixth year. Sometimes Draco felt like they weren't so different after all, but dismissed the thought immediately. Potter and he alike? He was rich, powerful and most importantly beautiful. Potter was poor, didn't have any power whatsoever (with power I mean, power in the normal world (not muggle world). I know that Potter would beat the shit out of me if we were to fight) and was ugly. Well up until he went mad, Potter was.  
  
Why was his body and mind doing this to him? Didn't he know that they couldn't be together? He didn't even want to be with Potter... Ok he did, but Potter didn't want to be with him. Potter wanted to be as far away from him as possible, he made that clear enough... and that was pissing him off.  
  
Maybe he should share his bed with Potter once... maybe that would make his mind stop doing crazy stuff.  
  
'How the hell am I going to sleep with Harry Potter without anybody knowing?' Draco thought, sitting next to the open window. The view from the tower was magnificent, he loved to be here. Maybe because it was very near to the Gryffindor tower, maybe not.  
  
He felt sorry for Potter sometimes, people always expected things from him. He knew exactly how it felt. The difference was that with him it was only his father, with Potter it was the whole f*cking world. No wonder Potter's behaviour changed.  
  
Voldemort and Harry were bound to kill each other. He heard that when he was eavesdropping on Potter and his two friends once. It was the reason that he didn't want to be on Voldemort's side anymore. That bastard was planning to kill his Harry, he knew it. His father reminded him of that fact every single day.  
  
He ought to go back to his bed and kick that brown haired girl out of his bed. The fact that every girl he slept with had brown hair and preferably green eyes, was rather funny. Not that anyone else noticed that fact.  
  
He stood up and walked out of the room. Walking down the stairs, he realised that he had to make a plan to get Potter to want him. It seemed nearly impossible, knowing that Potter wasn't gay. Maybe he should just take his chances and hit on Potter when he and his friends went to Hogsmeade. On the other hand... that could ruin everything. Making him feel miserable and extremely dangerous to everybody who dared to come closer that 10 feet.  
  
Maybe he should lock Potter and himself into a closet and wait until Potter and he were friends before he opened the door again... Too Cliché!  
  
Although it had to be something like that. He would have to force Potter to talk to him. It wasn't as if Potter was very keen on talking to him... Mmm, maybe he should kidnap Potter and hide him somewhere. Not let him free until he loved him. He liked that plan. It wasn't going to go easily... but it might work. The only thing he had to do was make Potter lose all the anger he obviously was holding inside of him. All the frustration and hatred he was feeling towards the dark side. Make Potter want him back.  
  
He'd have to plan this thing very carefully. It was too bad he couldn't involve his father in this one. He'd have to do it all by himself, not that he was afraid of doing this by himself. It's just that his father made sure he got what he wanted, which was a lot easier. On the other hand, he had learned enough about the dark arts from his father. So he did know how he would have to do everything.  
  
He walked into his room and up to his bed.  
  
"Get out, I want to sleep," he said loudly. He knew it was harsh to treat the girl like that, but he was in a bad mood and if she didn't want to be cursed, she'd better leave. Besides it wasn't as if shagging with her was that good. Nowadays nothing compared to his dreams with Harry and that bugged him immensely.  
  
He thought about trying to shag another boy, but it wasn't as if he wanted to shag other boys. The only boy he wanted was Potter! Besides gays weren't accepted... if it came out, he would be a disgrace to the Malfoy family. And trust me, you didn't want to be that. You would die a very painful death and wished you had killed yourself, even though that's the lowest thing a Malfoy could do.  
  
And that was another reason to stay away from Potter, but how could he stay away from Potter if Potter made him feel like this? A fuzzy feeling came up every time Draco saw Harry smile. The fact that the smile wasn't meant for him didn't change the fact. If Harry said something in class, Draco's knees would melt. Everyday he stood up with a smile, thinking about Harry. The smile disappeared when he thought about how wrong it was and that Harry was totally out of reach. But for three seconds he would feel happy and that feeling was new for Draco. Draco could only dream about the feeling he would get if he really did held Harry in his arms, or kiss him.  
  
He collapsed on his silk bed, watching the girl pick up her clothes and leave the room. He grinned when he noticed she was afraid of him.  
  
He sighed, he would have to think about the plan tomorrow. Maybe in Potion class, it's not like Snape would dare do anything to me.  
  
Sleep came easily when Draco was thinking about Harry...  
  
~*~  
  
Draco made his way to breakfast the next day. Even though he was looking as stunning as usual in his very expensive robes, he felt like crap and was once again in a bad mood.  
  
"Dracy!" Pansy exclaimed, running towards him.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and raised one eyebrow. If she dares to do that annoying 'flashing-thing' with her eyelashes, I'll kill her. "What?" he snapped, not looking at her. He scanned the room for Harry and smirked when he noticed that Harry was once again late for breakfast.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I arranged a date for the two of us. When we go to Hogsmeade next weekend," Pansy said, with her annoying high and childish voice.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "What did you say?"  
  
"That I arranged a-" Pansy begun.  
  
But Draco cut her off. "Not that part, after that!" he sneered, sitting down at the end of the Slytherin table. He didn't want to talk to people during breakfast. He had to take time and wake up properly, drinking a cup of coffee. Without annoying Pansy's around you, but this time she had valuable information, so she could stay for one second.  
  
"The Hogsmeade weekend?" Pansy asked, looking at him strangely. "Our date is during the Hogsmeade weekend,"  
  
Draco smirked, he had just found the perfect opportunity to kidnap Potter. "You may leave Pansy and just for your information, I'm not feeling well on our date," he said coldly.  
  
"B-"  
  
"LEAVE," he snapped, getting a headache.  
  
Pansy's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to tell you father about this," she said angrily.  
  
"Fine, as if I care. It's not like I want to see you anymore. He'll realise how annoying you are and get rid of you for me." Draco glared, making her walk away with her hands on her hips. Pouting like a little girl. "Women... utterly annoying," he muttered to himself, shaking his head.  
  
At that moment Harry walked into the Great Hall.  
  
'Mmm, he's looking quite stunning this morning,' Draco thought, licking his lips. "If only I could... No! Stop it! Stop it! I don't have the time to take a cold shower before Potions."  
  
Besides, he had other things to think about... like his plan. But on the other hand, he had double Potions to think of that. Now he could just wake up slowly, looking to this beauty worlds away from him.  
  
Only when he looked right into vivid green eyes, he noticed he had been staring at Harry. How un-Malfoyish! He smirked quickly and looked away, feeling his cheeks flush. Luckily Harry was sitting too far away to notice his embarrassment.  
  
He looked at his watch, he had to get to Potions. To his luck he saw that Harry obviously thought the same, because he was standing up as well. 'Time for some ass-viewing.' Draco thought amused.  
  
He slowed down his actions until he was absolutely sure he would walk directly behind the trio.  
  
Draco bit his lip, when Harry shot him a glare. His heart ached once again.  
  
'I'm feeling so weird, I never knew feeling like this could exist inside of me. I'm soaring, emotions exploding inside of me. It's like I don't want to live another day, if Potter's not by my side.' Draco thought, looking at his feet and swallowing hard. 'But he will be. I'll never leave this alone. When I'm in love, I'm dangerous. Well only if you reject me, like Potter's doing right now. I have to find a different way, if my looks and powers aren't working. And that's exactly what I'm going to. Potter better fall in love with me...'  
  


~*~  
  
_Knowing it aint easy... Easy loving me.  
  
Dangerously in love, by Destiny's Child  
  
~°~  
_  
  



	2. Don't cry

**Dangerously in Love**

**Chapter 1:**  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes. He could hear the Slytherins wake up around him and in the other Slytherin dormitories.  
  
'Wait a minute... I'm not supposed to hear the others...' Draco thought, while his eyes widened. Slowly his hand reached up to his ears... "Fuck!" Draco exclaimed when he felt his pointy ears. Now he remembered, he forgot to take the potion yesterday.  
  
The potion he took every night, to hide his true identity. Never in his whole life Draco had forgotten to take his potion. It was a ritual, like brushing your teeth. Draco rolled his eyes, he knew exactly who caused this, who made him forget... Potter!  
  
Now he had to hide all day, because the potion didn't work when it was light.  
  
The Malfoys were creatures of the light. It was a secret hidden by their name. It was funny when you think about it. The Malfoys darker than you could imagine, yet they were elves.  
  
Sometimes Draco wondered why no one ever found out. He had the figure to be an elf. He was tall and slim. His features were delicate, his moves smooth and elegant. His hair was blond, nearly white. His eyes were big, bluish grey pools. One could easily drown in them. His whole appearance was innocent, a bit feminine and proud, hidden by his name and his emotionless face. Years of training did that to him. That didn't mean that he didn't feel emotions... he just didn't show them. If the world would find out that the Malfoys were elves, they would be doomed to die. They were the last elves on the planet. If the world found out, the consequences would be terrible. They would want to examine them, they would become an attraction. No... that wasn't allowed to happen. He would not live his life that way. His mother wasn't an elf, but because the elf genes were dominant to the human he was an elf. Just like his father and his father's mother.  
  
He remembered his grandmother, she wasn't afraid to show her elfish features. She was so pretty and elegant. The only thing he would always remember was her eyes. They were intoxicating. Draco knew that his eyes could be that way too, that was the reason he never looked someone in the eye longer than two seconds. He was afraid they would find out.  
  
The fact that he never succeeded to beat Potter in Quidditch was a weird thing, because no one could move on a broomstick the way he could... and Potter.  
  
Talking about Potter, he still needed to think up a plan to kidnap Potter. He may be an elf, but he was still a Malfoy, and Malfoys always got what they wanted. Only not today, thanks to Potter. There was a positive side to this, he had all the time to think up his plan and maybe eavesdrop on Potter for a while.  
  
"Draco, you're going to be late." Blaise said, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I don't feel well." Draco answered, groaning a little. Quickly he pulled the sheets over his ears, knowing Blaise would open his curtains.  
  
And he did. "What's wrong?" Blaise asked worriedly, looking down on him.  
  
"I'm sick. I think I'll stay in bed today." Draco answered through the sheets.  
  
"But you've never been sick." Blaise said surprised. Another little advantage of being an elf, you were immune to the human viruses. Elves could be sick, but in another way. Because elves were creatures of the light, they couldn't stand anything related to the darkness. Darkness was their weakness. Torture, murder, rape... just name all the things the Dark Side likes to do. Elves can't stand it; their heart is too pure to handle these things. Their heart would break.  
  
How could Lucius Malfoy be a Death Eater? He had a potion for that too. If not Draco and his father would probably cry the whole day. Sometimes Draco wondered if his father took too much of this potion, because his heart seemed to be black sometimes. Black, as in dead... heartless. At first he wanted to be just like his father, now he wasn't sure. He didn't know if he could be so heartless, on the other hand...what could he say, he was a weird person. He literately had two sides. A Light one, his true nature and a Dark one, his artificial nature. He wasn't sure which side he liked most. It was Potter with his goodness, who brought out his Light side. He tried to deny it, oh yes he did. For 5 years he tried, but he had to give in. It was nice to feel his Light side, but the Dark one was just a little more appealing. If his plan were to fail then Potter would be forgotten, he would definitely turn back to the Dark side of him. Because there would be nothing left to pull him towards the Light side. It felt so good to feel the power his name gave him. The feeling that he could have anything (yeah yeah, I know... except Potter) made him feel powerful. One way or the other, he always got what he wanted. Just like he was going to have Potter, sometime soon.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Stop nagging! You're only making it worse! Now sod off, I want to sleep."  
  
'Welcome back, bad mood.' Draco thought sarcastically.  
  
Blaise's surprised look turned into a somewhat scared one. He nodded and let go of the curtain, making darkness come back.  
  
"Git..." he heard Blaise mutter under his breath.  
  
He was about to curse him for saying such a thing, when he remembered that he wasn't meant to hear that and he probably wouldn't have if he hadn't forgotten to take his potion.  
  
He heard everyone slowly leave the dormitories.  
  
*  
  
The morning passed by slowly. Draco was sitting outside, near the lake with a piece of parchment in front of him and a quill in his hand.  
  
Draco had changed his mind. He wasn't going to kidnap Potter this weekend. Arrangements had to be made first. He didn't want to go to school, while Potter was with him. So it had to be in a vacation, the Christmas break to be precise. It was in 3 weeks, enough to make Potter and him a nice little house. He had to admit that two weeks were short, but well he didn't have much longer. He'd just have to work a little bit harder.  
  
He kind of liked the elfish side of him. It somehow gave him more peace and it was very much fun. He could hear people talk, private talk, talk he wasn't allowed to hear. It was quite funny to be honest, although it became boring after a while.  
  
He was listening to two girls fight over some guy.  
  
"He's mine!"  
  
"He belongs to me!"  
  
"I know you're a bit jealous of me, but you're blind if you can't see that he's mine!"  
  
"You need to give it up. I've had enough of this! He's mine. I know it's killing you inside"  
  
"I'm sorry you're so confused, but you're his past and I'm his future."  
  
"Don't be an idiot. Draco Malfoy is mine!"  
  
'Whoa! They were discussing me?' Draco thought snickering.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Draco shot up, it was Potter. Was he in trouble? He was totally distracted, not even listening to two fighting girls. Which he found very amusing. They were currently pulling each others hair out. His eyes searched the ground and spotted Potter a few hundred metres from where he was sitting. Potter was heading his way, more running than walking. Two figures were walking behind him, but they gave up when Harry started to run.  
  
Draco quickly put his hood and climbed into the big tree he had used for shelter a few minutes ago. He could see Potter come his way; he was only a few minutes away from him now.  
  
When Potter came closer he sensed a great sadness around the boy. It was overwhelming. The feeling rushed through Draco's veins as he felt the pain the Golden Boy was going through. And there was guilt, a lot of guilt. It became hard to breathe, as if something blocked his throat. He closed his eyes and tried to control himself from running. He hated this side of being an elf. To feel emotions, not the normal ones, but they had the ability to sense the great emotions inside a person. Like Love, Hate, Guilt, and Pain. Suddenly he felt really grateful for the potion he had standing beside his bed. If he had to go through this everyday, he would definitely go mad.  
  
He could run, but he decided against it. He wanted to know what was wrong with Potter. The wind turned slightly and suddenly Draco could smell Harry's scent. Salty... it was salty, which meant that he was crying? The Harry Potter was crying? He tasted the scent in his mouth, as if he just kissed the tears away.  
  
Draco started to shake when Harry collapsed underneath the tree.  
  
'Make him stop crying' Draco begged. He couldn't stand the pain much longer. He wanted Potter to be happy, not like this. This was hurting him. Why didn't he feel like this when Blaise and his other roommates were around him, or those two girls who were fighting? Were they emotionless?  
  
Draco froze when he noticed he was glowing. His pale skin was glowing and his very expensive black silky cloak had turned white? What was happening? He felt as if he could fly.  
  
"Oh... Sirius... I'm so sorry. If only I didn't want to be the hero all the time. You would still be alive. I shouldn't have trusted my dreams. I killed you Sirius, I did it. It's all my fault."  
  
Draco felt as if he was going to faint. Now he did know what was bothering Harry. He heard from his father that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and what his father had done to kill Harry. Not knowing that it would be his godfather dying. His father thought it was very funny, Sirius was the reason Harry went into battle and Harry was the reason Sirius was dead. He didn't know they were so close. His sight went blurry. He had to do something... now.  
  
With his hood still on, his skin still glowing and his cloak still white he jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground next to Harry as a feather, making no sound at all.  
  
Softly as if he was walking on air, he made his way towards Potter. He wanted nothing else than to hold Potter, feel Potter and never let go of him. A loving and caring feeling overwhelmed him. It felt as if his emotions were exploding inside of him. He kneeled next to the still oblivious Harry and softly touched his shoulder.  
  
Harry jerked around and stared at him, not able to recognise him. "Who are you?" Harry asked, his voice cracked. "Go away!"  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am, I can't leave you alone. Not like this." Draco answered, noticing his voice was higher than usual. His hand stayed on the Gryffindor's shoulder.  
  
He saw the beautiful boy frown and look at him in awe, watching his every move.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Draco continued when Harry stayed silent.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, but he remained silent. Observing him further, his eyes were wide and innocent.  
  
"It's no ones fault. If it is anyones fault it's Voldemorts. If it wasn't for him this wouldn't have happened in the first place." Draco smiled, knowing Harry was able to see his mouth. "You should not be so sad, it doesn't suit you."  
  
"But I was the reason he had to come to the Ministry." Harry said, looking to his hands.  
  
Draco didn't know a thing about what happened at the Ministry of Magic. All he knew was that Sirius Black wanted to save Harry. "Because he loved you." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand. It was cold, ice-cold.  
  
Harry looked up. "You're so warm. Are you an angel?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "Something like that. I want to make you feel better."  
  
Suddenly Harry let himself fall into his arms. "I need to be warmed up. I've been cold for so long."  
  
Slowly Draco pulled Harry closer into a tighter hug. A satisfied feeling welled up in his heart. It felt good, the hug felt good. Potter felt good.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Draco whispered, when Harry had released him from the hug. He was surprised that Harry trusted him so soon.  
  
Harry flushed and smiled weakly.  
  
The pain Draco was feeling was decreasing slowly, which meant that Harry was feeling better too. With his thumb, Draco removed Harry's tears. "Don't cry." he whispered.  
  
"Harry!" he heard two voices call.  
  
"Your friends are looking for you," Draco whispered, knowing that his first good moment with Potter would end soon. "I must go."  
  
"But-"  
  
Draco couldn't resist himself, Harry was looking so beautiful and innocent. Softly, Draco kissed Harry. Their lips met. Harry's lips were once again cold, but it didn't matter. He wanted to warm them up. He wanted to suck Harry's tongue out and make love to the boy. But he resisted. Draco took Harry's bottom lip between his lips and nibbled softly on it. Tasting salt just like in the tree. He gave Harry a few more soft kisses, before standing up. He saw Harry's stunned look, his big innocent eyes.  
  
"Harry!" His friends were getting closer. He had to go now.  
  
"Don't go." Harry whispered when he finally snapped out of it, standing up as well.  
  
"I have to." Draco whispered, capturing Harry's lips in a kiss once more.  
  
"Will we meet again?" Harry asked, still holding his hand to prevent him from walking away. He had a desperate and painful look in his eyes.  
  
'Merlin, he looks so adorable!'  
  
"We'll meet again. I promise." Draco whispered, before turning around and running into the forest.  
  
He hated the damn thing, but he had no choice. Granger must not see him, she would probably do research on him and find out he's an elf. And the trouble would start. Suddenly the thought that Harry might tell his friends shot through his mind. He stopped and decided to listen.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?" Granger asked, panting heavily. Which made Draco sick in the stomach, it sounded disgusting.  
  
"We looked all over for you mate!" Ron said, panting as well.  
  
"I'm fine!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"You are?" Ron and Granger exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I feel much better!" Harry answered again cheerfully, which made Draco feel all fuzzy and warm inside.  
  
"But you were devastated just a few minutes ago." Hermione exclaimed, obviously surprised.  
  
"Not anymore." Harry smiled  
  
"How come?" Hermione asked, grabbing Harry's hand as if he was about to tell something horrible.  
  
"Let's just say I had a little help." Harry grinned.  
  
"From who?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you, but you wouldn't believe me anyway." Harry said, much to Draco's relief.  
  
"Try us." Hermione said determined.  
  
'Stupid Granger' Draco thought angrily.  
  
"The most beautiful, warm, loving creature I've ever seen and that's all I'm telling you!" Harry said.  
  
"What did it do to you?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"It kissed me." Harry sighed happily. "I felt all warm inside."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't fall asleep?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm sure I didn't! See I shouldn't have told you! I said you wouldn't believe me! Finally I feel better again and the only thing you two can do is nag my head off!" Harry exclaimed, obviously hurt. Draco felt a twinge of pain in his heart, knowing it was Harry's. There was a long silence after Harry's last words.  
  
"Well... let's go back to the castle." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Hermione, please do me a favour. Don't go to the library for research and don't mention this conversation ever again. I don't want people to think I'm crazy, like you obviously think I am." Harry almost begged.  
  
"I don't think you're crazy Harry." Hermione sighed. "I'm grateful that you feel better, that's all."  
  
"Promise." Harry said sternly.  
  
"I promise." Hermione sighed again.  
  
***  
  
~°~  
  
Every time I see your face, my heart smiles  
  
-DC-  
  
~°~  
  
Draco couldn't concentrate the rest of the day. It felt as if he was walking on air. He had kissed Potter. Ok... his elfish form had kissed Potter. This feeling... it was so special. He didn't want to turn into the cold, dark, evil and moody Draco Malfoy. This was his true nature and he had to hide it.  
  
The glowing had stopped as soon as he couldn't hear or see Potter anymore and he turned into the normal elf again, although the special feeling inside him remained.  
  
Draco had worked out his plans for 'The kidnap Potter plan'. He knew that Harry always stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, so he had to stay too and kidnap him.  
  
After lunch Draco had written his father a letter to ask his permission to stay here during the Christmas holidays.  
  
He had seen Potter again that day. He was heading to Care of Magical Creatures and to Draco's amusement he had seen a dreamy look on his face. His friends were talking to him, he heard that, but he didn't even hear them, which made them very annoyed, of course. He wanted to stay and watch Potter a bit longer, but there were too many voices. He really had to learn to focus his hearing. Sometimes he heard Potter's voice above the others, murmuring that there was nothing wrong and that things were great.  
  
Snickering to himself he entered the dreaded forest, searching for the perfect place to build their little house. There were so many noises inside the forest. A scared feeling washed over him, he kept reminding himself that he was an elf now and that he could walk really fast. With his wand firmly in his hand he continued his way into the forest, making sure to mark his way.  
  
About an hour had passed before Draco stopped and looked around. There was a glade, things were light. He could even see the clouds above him. This would be a perfect place for their house, he decided. Now he had to find spells to build his house and make sure wild animals couldn't enter the house. It would be perfect. Although deep down inside he knew he couldn't force Potter to love him, but what was wrong about the fact that they spent a little time together. He didn't want to think about the consequences of kidnapping Potter. The only thing he knew was that there was no chance Potter would start a normal conversation with him if things weren't forced. It was simply impossible. Maybe it was possible in his elfish form and he was sure that he would use it more often to talk to Potter, but he didn't want Potter to be in love with his elfish form, because although it was his true nature, he could never be the elfish him. Never. His father and name would never allow that. He was a Malfoy, not an elf.  
  
But on the other hand... He knew his elfish form was going to win if he was in the arms of Potter. So much for being strong... His mind was set, but his heart was too gone to save him. He liked to think he got a choice, but deep down that little voice didn't faze him. For now he would be Draco Malfoy, the annoying, spoiled but incredibly hot boy. Only Potter could bring out his elfish form. When he was near Potter, everything was crystal clear. He didn't mind being an elf for Potter. For now that was the only way he could reach the boy and it was enough... for now.  
  
On his way back, his mind was full of thoughts. Thoughts of Potter's face. He still tasted Harry's kiss and he was feeling things he never felt before. It was such a delightful feeling. He never wanted this feeling to go away.  
  
~°~  
  
I'm in love with you, you set me free...  
  
-DC-

This is the beta-ed version. I apologise for not updating for so long. Updates will be coming, although they might take a while. I am truly very very sorry!

Madlove,

Black Elf

(I am not abandoning this story!)


	3. Longings

Title: Dangerously in Love  
  
Summary: Yes you already guessed it, The Draco Malfoy(Sex-god of Hogwarts) is in Love for the first time. We all know that he's spoiled rotten by his father. Unfortunately his father can't get this for him, which makes him Dangerously in Love.  
  
Warning: This is SLASH. Boy/Boy---- Don't like it? BUGGER OFF! And don't flame me telling me it's disgusting, because that makes me very pissed off... That's my warning for now...  
  
Pairings: DM/Everybody in Hogwarts(Ok, now I'm lying... No Huffelpufs and Absolutely NO Gryffindors. Ravenclaws? ... Only if they're hot and smart. Slytherins, welcome to my lovely, black and silk bed) & DM/HP (If everything goes as planned...)  
  
Year: 6th year, and believe me it was Hell for me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my little plot in his story... And the Draco Malfoy in my dreams...*licks her lips*… ok I don´t own that Draco either!

Thanks to my beta-reader: MEG!!!

**Chapter 2: Longings**

  
Making the house was much more difficult than Draco thought it would be. Every night he made his way towards the place where the little cottage would stand. He'd spend hours in the library searching for building spells and decorating spells. He, being a Malfoy, wanted everything to be perfect. During the day Draco tried to avoid Harry as much as possible. Although he kept a close watch on Harry. He was afraid that Harry would have found out that the creature he saw was an elf or at least something like that.   
  
In Potions he made sure that Harry was in front of him for two reasons. One, Harry couldn't look at him closely and make a link between him and the elf he saw. Two, he could look at Harry as much as he wanted to. It was funny to see Harry mess up all his potions. Draco couldn't understand why on earth Harry had taken Potions. It was obvious that Harry did miserably in Potions. Probably because Harry wanted to be an auror.  
  
Draco loved the idea of being an auror. It was a beautiful profession in Draco's eyes. Although Draco could never be an Auror. He could just imagine what his father would do when Draco told him he wanted to be an Auror. Lucius would most probably laugh right in Draco's face, telling him that he would not permit that to happen and punish him for even thinking such a thing. But it was a profession that suited Harry just perfectly.   
  
Draco had noticed a change in Harry's behavior. He was happier, but dreamier. Ron or Hermione often gave him an elbow to sign him to stay focused on the lesson.  
  
Draco could not believe how much Ron and Hermione lacked in their friendship with _his_ Harry. They were not worth Harry's company. They didn't hear his desparate cries for help. Harry needs someone to listen to him without interrupting him. Ok, so Draco could sense such things easier because he was an elf, but he would have noticed it anyway. The boy was eating himself up. It was so obvious that something would soon snap inside the beautiful boy.  
  
Every single day Draco saw with pain how Harry tried to struggle through the day without letting Ron and Hermione notice how bad he was doing. He knew that Harry kept the darkness inside him as a secret, although he was longing someone to notice. They didn't! Harry was falling apart and his friends didn't even notice.   
  
Draco wondered if he should talk to Harry once more, to keep him from collapsing until the house was finished. His house had a new purpose now. He would take away the darkness in Harry and make Harry his.

*

  
Draco walked into the Potions classroom, flashing his trademark smirk to his godfather before taking his place two seats behind Harry's usual seat. To his surprise Harry was already in the classroom, staring at his book.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, meeting Severus' eyes once more. Even Severus was surprised. Harry was usually shamefully late, never ever early like Draco.   
  
Draco could not suppress a concerned feeling as he saw the darkness in Harry's eyes. He bit his lip, wondering if he should talk to Harry. Once again he could feel that Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs and nobody heard him, except him.  
  
Ironic really, that of all people his sworn enemy is the only one hearing his cries.   
  
He could understand Harry, he really could. Harry was scared to death to face reality. No one heard his hidden cries and now Harry was left to face himself alone. Where would you go... When none of your friends was there to save you from yourself. Harry couldn't escape the darkness. Draco could understand Harry was afraid.  
  
  
  
Draco longed to heal Harry.

~*~

  
  
_Harry's POV_  
  
So here I am, sitting in Potions far too early. I don't understand what is going on with me. What is happening with me. The dark thoughts I've been having are scaring me to death. Sometimes I wonder if I'm suicidal, because I think of death often. Too often, if you ask me. There is something after death, that I know for sure after Sirius died. I wonder if it's better than the life I am leading now. It has to be, because it hardly gets any worse.   
  
Every day I hide behind my smile, fooling everybody around me. I've lost all faith in the things I have achieved in the past few years.   
  
It seems I've created darkness around myself and Im living in the shadows. Seaking for someone to help me. I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed. I can't go on like this...I despise all that I've become. But what have I become? Nothing but a tool. People think they know me and think I'm all good, but they would be scared of me if they knew the real truth. I wish I could express myself, but I am far too scared that someone would find out.   
  
I'm longing for someone to take it all away from me.   
  
Sirius... Since my encounter with an angelic creature my thoughts about Sirius have decreased, but now it is the creature I long for. The creature won't leave my thoughts alone. I've tried so hard to tell myself that it was a dream. That I must forget the creature, but I can't. The creature has taken over my mind and soul. I do not know what it has done to me, but somehow it cured my darkness for a while.  
  
But now I can feel the darkness and the coldness return and once again, Im scared. Scared to death. Not knowing if Death is what I want. Sometimes I think that there is nothing left here in this world for me, but then I hold on to a that little string of hope. With the thought that one day I will fly away from this all and be just me, just Harry.   
  
I know I can't reject the whole world, but I sometimes wish I could.  
  
Here come Ron and Hermione. They're sweet, but they don't have a clue what's going on with me. You would think with Hermione's brains, that she, of all people should notice that my heart has changed. She thinks that everything can be fixed by saying that it will be alright. I've lost my trust in her words, to be honest. I always smile, when she says that it will be alright, but somehow the words don't even touch me anymore.  
  
Sometimes I try to tell them, but they just won't listen. Or they don't listen closely enough.  
  
I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands. I hear them in a whisper, but they can't even hear me screaming.  
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turn to her and flash her a smile. She looks somewhat worried, but I'm sure she can't even imagine how much worse the darkness in me is.  
  
Sometimes I think I'm overreacting and that I'm telling myself these things to feel sorry for myself, but I am not. I am so sick and tired of everybody feeling sorry for me all of time, because it was them who tossed me right into this mess. I didn't ask for it... I didn't even want it and yet everybody I love is taken away from me. My friends are drifting out of my reach. Or I'm drifting out of their reach, because their words don't have any effect on me anymore. Whatever they say... it's turned into a platonic relationship, although they do not notice one single thing.  
  
"You're early, mate," Ron smiled, sitting down next to me.  
  
"I wasn't hungry, so I just came right here." I lied, knowing that I could not see their faces any longer. Their happy faces, pretending that everything is fine! That everything will be alright. Newsflash! It is not going to be alright. It will never be alright. Deal with it!  
  
I turn away from him in, well, disgust and see Draco Malfoy's eyes boring into me. I shiver as I suddenly get a flashback of the Angel who saved me from the darkness temporarly.   
  
It sounds strange, but sometimes the only pleasure I have is from our fights. Draco Malfoy always hits the right spot, although it is meant to hurt me. I sometimes get the feeling that he might understand what is going on with me.  
  
I'm having one of those moments now. I feel his gaze upon me and feel naked. As if he can see right through me, seeing the things I really think about.   
  
Ok.. So I'm a boy and talk about Quidditch with Ron... Play Quidditch, but that does not mean that that is all I can think about. It's only because I feel like that is the only thing Ron and I have in common right now. I wish there was more. I really do, but Ron doesn't know how to handle things like death. Nor does Hermione.  
  
I think about death, fighting, and the furture (One of which I don't really seem to have. Im afraid I'll kill myself if Voldemort doesn't beat me to it) and... Boys. Another thing that clouds my happiness.   
  
It just had to be that way... hadn't it. I just had to be gay on top of everything else! What am I fortunes fool? Another thing I have to keep a secret. All this hiding and keeping secrets is driving me mad, pushing me further into my isolation.  
  
I finally look away, feeling as if I just told every secret to Draco Malfoy. My Arrogant, rich, evil and incredibly handsome enemy.   
  
It's really amusing to notice how much I'm addicted to white things lately. Although it's just white, it makes me think about that angel and the angel makes me feel warm again.   
  
I look through the narrow high window, wishing that there were more windows in this creepy dungeon and I noticed that it started to snow. I can't help a smile to appear on my face as I automatically feel a weird sensation in my stomach. Now all the things around me seem to slide into the background.   
  
Snow... it always makes me think about Draco Malfoy. Perfectly white in every way. You cannot think of anything in this world that is so perfect, except snow. Draco Malfoy is just like snow. Perfectly white from the outside, and you want to touch him. Just like for some reason you always want to touch the snow. You'll be shocked by it's or his coldness and drop it. Your hands will sting and you try to tell yourself not to touch it again. It won't help, because next time the snow falls you'll reach out for it again. That is why, apart from the fact that Malfoy is arrogant, evil, spoiled, and certainly not gay, I will never allow myself to 'touch' Malfoy in the first place. Because you'll become addicted to him. Just like the snow, you want to touch him over and over again. No.. no matter how handsome Draco Malfoy is I will not let myself be fooled by the prettiness of his face, the addicting whiteness of his hair or the fact that sometimes he really does look like an angel. Messing with Malfoy will cause your heart to sting, no matter what. It's in his nature. Making hearts sting like the coldness of the snow is probably number one on his list of favourite things to do.  
  
To be honest I don't think I'd survive more stinging coldness in my life. I've had quite enough.  
  
The fluttering feeling in his stomach returned as he remembered the angelic creature he saw. The kiss they shared came completely unexpected, but it was the most special thing Harry had ever experienced and now he longed to see the creature again. No matter what or who it was, only too feel it once again.

*

  
"Mr Potter. Would you care to tell me why you aren't paying attention in my class? Because with the shamefully low marks you have I don't think you can afford daydreaming," Snape raged, breaking Harry's eye-contact with the whirling snow.  
  
Draco almost growled at Snape. It had been such a pretty sight to see Harry's face lighten up by something as simple as snow.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Harry whispered, his cheeks blushing deep red.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow wondering what Harry was thinking about. With his innocence it couldn't have been more than a kiss. Was it their kiss or was it the kiss of someone else? With that question in mind Draco's eyes flashed dangerously through the classroom. Searching for someone who could move Harry like that. That person, whoever it was, was as good as dead.   
  
Snape had gone on talking about the effects of a potion, which Draco didn't even know the name of. So Draco could go on studying his Harry. He decided that, after Harry's blush, he would keep a closer look on Harry.   
  
So now he had to do his homework, where Harry was doing his. Which meant that he would not do his homework at all, because Harry would be distracting him. He had to watch Harry, to find out who to kill and he had to finish the cottage. Well that would leave absolutely no time for his usual Potions studies. A rather depressing thought, but Harry was worth it.  
  
Suddenly Draco remembered the letter he received from his father this morning, but because he had gotten up late( if you don't sleep half of the night, it's hard to get up on time) he hadn't had any time to read it. He looked around and saw that the whole class was reading in the potions book.   
  
He grabbed the letter out of is bag and opened it underneath his desk, glancing up to see if anyone had noticed the noise. Even Snape hadn't heard a thing and was currently writing notes on the blackboard. So Draco began to read the letter.  
  
_Draconis Malfoy,  
  
As you might have expected, you are going to join us in a very short amount of time. Before you do, you must show us all where your loyalty lies. We are going to do the unexpected, my son, and it is the perfect opportunity for us to see how loyal you have become.More information will be following.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Father_  
  
  
'No. This is bad timing, father.' Draco thought. When he looked up he saw Severus standing over his desk and yelped.  
  
Severus raised his eyebrow. Malfoy's do not usually yelp. "We will discuss this matter later." Severus almost whispered. When Severus turned around the whole class was looking their way. "What are you all looking at? Back to work!"  
  
Draco's lips moved into a pout. This was not his day. Now he was summoned to join Voldemort and busted. Rubbing his temples he forced himself to concentrate on the potion book in front of him, only to find out that he already knew everything and went back to staring at his number one object of affection, Harry Potter.  
  
Although he began to worry about this 'Joining Voldemort thing'.  
  
He had two options. One: join Voldemort, which meant that he would lose Harry and might end up fighting against Harry. He would make his father proud and become what was expected of him. Sure he would't have Harry, but his life would be much better or Two: Not join Voldemort. Here the consequences are enormous. He would lose his family name along with his heritage. He would be hunted by Death Eaters and not trusted by the light side. Which meant that he would most probably live his life as a...muggle. All that for the tiny-whiny change to maybe have Harry. Not so appealing...  
  
Hell he didn't even bloody know if Harry was gay! He had tried to find information, but there was none. Other than that Cho person, Harry hadn't been involved with anyone. So the discoveries were all pointing into the opposite direction. Apart from that, if Harry was gay, he still had to win Harry's heart. Which, although Draco didn't want to admit it, was just a matter of fate really. You cannot chose who you fall in love with, because he would certainly never chose Harry. So his luck had to be really on point for all of this to happen. Or his powers of persuasion had to work really well.  
  
Allthough all of this seemed hopeless he was still a Malfoy and Malfoys never gave up until they got what they wanted. He was going to do everything in his power to get Harry. Even if this meant taking extreme measures only then, when he had Harry, would he make a decision concerning Voldemort. So he had to hurry.

~*~

  
Class was over and Draco patiently waited for Harry to gather all his things and walk out of the classroom with his friends. He followed them quickly, remembering the little moment Harry and he had shared in Potions. Their eyes had been locked and it had taken Harry a while to look away.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright? You're a bit quiet," Hermione said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but walked a bit closer to hear Harry's answer.  
  
"I'm fine. I didn't sleep that well last night. That's all," Harry answered.  
  
"Is your scar bothering you again?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
Draco was surprised that anger had flashed in Harry's eyes.   
  
"Would you please stop asking if my bloody scar hurts! It isn't always my scar! My scar isn't the only thing that can affect my feelings!" Harry raged, throwing his arms in the air. "Did it ever cross your mind that it might not be Voldemort making my life miserable? No of course not! It's always Voldemort. It's always easier to blame Voldemort for everything!"  
  
Even Draco was a bit startled by Harry's sudden outburst. Hermione and Ron were both looking at Harry with their mouth open, both not knowing what to say.  
  
When Harry's friends did not say anything for a few seconds. Harry rolled his eyes, "Nevermind. I'm not hungry, I'm going to take a walk." he said, obviously upset.  
  
Harry stormed off, leaving his friends alone. Draco stood a few steps behind them, wondering if he should go after Harry.  
  
"What has gotten into him?" Ron asked Hermione, somewhat shocked.  
  
"I don't know... Maybe he's just having a bad day," Hermione answered, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Draco clenched his jaw. "You stupid Gryffindors! Don't you see how badly he's doing? I thought you were all so loyal and smart, but you can't even see that your best friend is practically dying in front of you! Some friends you are!" Draco said through a clenched jaw, then he stormed off in the direction Harry had stormed off a few seconds ago.  
  
He could slap himself for telling them that. Why did he have to say that! Ok.. So he was doing Harry a favour, but he was ruining his own reputation. That was not going to happen again.  
  
He was so busy, thinking of ways he could cover up his mistake that he didn't see a figure around the corner and bumbed right into him or her.  
  
"Ouch!" Draco said, when he landed on the floor. "Can't you look where you are going? You-" He didn't continue when he saw who was lying on the floor in front of him.   
  
Harry stood up and brushed off his clothes, not taking his eyes from Draco. He offered Draco a hand and pulled Draco up.  
  
The two stood in front of each other, completely in silence. Draco knew that Harry had heard him, because of the way Harry was acting towards him. It made him feel uncomfortable. Draco was about to grab his bag and leave when Harry opened his mouth.  
  
"It's funny that from all people you are the one to notice," Harry said in a whisper.   
  
Draco looked to the ground. "It is hard not to notice, Potter." he answered, now feeling completely uncomfortable.  
  
"That's not true, Malfoy. Nobody has noticed a thing except you, not even Dumbledore. Not even my best friends," Harry argued.  
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat, hoping Harry would not make the link between him and his elvish features. "I think they are with you twenty four seven, so they do not notice the small changes, which eventually lead to a big change." Draco said, after a short silence.   
  
"If you tell this to anyone, I'll kill you." Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry, because if you do. I'll kill you," Draco said, with one raised eyebrow.  
  
A small smile appeared on Harry's lips, before he turned around and walked away. Leaving a trembling Draco with Jelly-legs.   
  
Draco let out a sigh and burried his head in his hands. This was going the wrong way, but did Harry just smile at him? His stomach fluttered with the thought. Now he was even more sure that Harry was going to be his.  
  


A hand on his shoulder made him let go of the pleasant thoughts and return to reality. 

"Severus?" he asked, looking to his godfather.  
  
"I would like to have a word with you, Draco." Severus said in a way that Draco knew he was very serious.  
  
Draco nodded and followed Severus to his chambers, looking behind him to memorise the spot where he had his first real conversation with Harry. Although it was a short one, it was something.

~*~

I know you all want to kill me because I took so long to update. I promise to update sooner this time! Much Love, Black Elf

Please Review.

(*I often use lyrics in my stories, to express the characters feelings. In this story I used A LOT of Evanescence lyrics. Their lyrics are so strong and match Harry's situation completely!)


	4. Meetings

Title: Dangerously in Love  
  
Summary: Yes you already guessed it, The Draco Malfoy(Sex-god of Hogwarts) is in Love for the first time. We all know that he's spoiled rotten by his father. Unfortunately his father can't get this for him, which makes him Dangerously in Love.  
  
Warning: This is SLASH. Boy/Boy---- Don't like it? BUGGER OFF! And don't flame me telling me it's disgusting, because that makes me very pissed off... That's my warning for now...  
  
Pairings: DM/Everybody in Hogwarts(Ok, now I'm lying... No Huffelpufs and Absolutely NO Gryffindors. Ravenclaws? ... Only if they're hot and smart. Slytherins, welcome to my lovely, black and silk bed) & DM/HP (If everything goes as planned...)  
  
Year: 6th year, and believe me it was Hell for me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my little plot in his story... And the Draco Malfoy in my dreams...*licks her lips*… ok I don´t own that Draco either!

Thanks to my beta-reader: MEG!!!

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

  
"Draco! Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying to you at all?" Severus asked extremely annoyed, standing in front of the fireplace. Where wood was burning, filling the room with warmth.  
  
Draco was sitting in a black leather chair in Severus' private chambers. Paying no attention at all to what Severus was telling him. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry, but now Severus had snapped him back into reality.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sev. Cant we discuss this later?" Draco asked.  
  
"And what exactly are we discussing?" Severus asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Draco looked down, his cheeks burning red. "I don't know.." He said, feeling very ashamed.  
  
"Oh. So let me get this right. I've been talking to the portraits for half an hour, because you have been thinking about some boy" Severus asked.  
  
Draco's eyes shot up and met Severus' amused eyes. "How? I don't... I don't understand."  
  
"Draco, I'm not stupid and besides Dumbledore told me to keep an eye on you," Severus said, his amusement clearly stated in his voice.  
  
Draco frowned. "And why is that?" Draco asked a little taken back.  
  
"Well, if you would have listened for a second you would have known!" Severus said, giving Draco a glass of red wine.  
  
When Draco raised his eyebrows looking to the wine, Severus continued.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to serve you milk," Severus smirked. "besides those kids are driving me mad."  
  
Draco laughed and took a sip of the wine. He loved the taste and it always warmed him up.  
  
Severus' smirk disappeared. "Draco, I want you to listen to me closely. This is very important," Severus began seriously, taking his place in the chair opposite of the one Draco was occupying.  
  
Draco nodded, wondering what it was about. He suddenly got a bad mental image of Severus telling him about the birds and bees.  
  
" I know that your father has sent you a letter about joining Voldemort's inner circle. Dumbledore and I were already expecting that to happen. Luckily it was a bit simpler than I thought." Severus began, sipping his wine slowly. "Draco, I don't want you to join Voldemort. You know I joined him once, but I stepped out. I couldn't do it anymore, Draco. I was lucky to have Dumbledore on my side. He talked some sense into me and pulled me out of the darkness."  
  
"Why would I want to give up the path that's been set since I was born?" Draco asked.  
  
Severus sighed. "Draco, this is not the right path for you. You're forced to take this path. Believe me when I say that for Voldemort, you are nothing but a pawn which he can move when he feels like it. You're stuck in the expectations other people have of you."  
  
"What if I don't want to disappoint peoples expectations?" Draco asked stubbornly. "Maybe I like the fact that my life's already planned for me."  
  
"Oh Draco, don't give me that! I know you don't like it!" Severus said sternly. "Do you want to become just like your father?"  
  
"My father is a very powerful man. I look up to him." Draco said getting annoyed.  
  
"He's powerful, yes, but what does he have besides that?" Severus asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Money, people who fear him, people who look up to him, power." Draco said, feeling uncomfortable.   
  
Severus shook his head. "That's all temporary, Draco. In the end, none of that will matter."  
  
"He has a family," Draco almost yelled.  
  
"Aha! Now we're getting there. Do you love your father?" Severus asked.  
  
"Of course I love him!" Draco yelled, clearly upset. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"  
  
"Because I'm trying to prove to you that you don't want to become just like your father," Severus said calmly. "Now, you say you love your father. Loving him and looking up to him aren't the same Draco."  
  
"I still love him and maybe it is a weird kind of love, just like my mum has a weird kind of love for my father, but I love him. End of discussion!" Draco said angrily.  
  
Severus sighed. "Draco, I didn't want to upset you. All I'm trying to tell you is, and you might not hear this from me ever again. If you tell this to anyone, I'll have to kill you. When your time has come to leave this world, every possession you have stays behind. Your hands will be empty, no matter how much you owned. All that counts in the end is love, Draco."  
  
Draco looked down at his shoes, not knowing what to say. He heard Severus stand up and walk to the fireplace again. No longer facing him.  
  
"Draco... I lost my love when I joined Voldemort. I was hungry for power and possession. I was fooled by his clever words. Once you're in, it's damn hard to get out. I don't want you to join. I don't want you to end up like me or your father. I am sure that your father will realize that love is more important before this is all over, Draco. You may go." Severus almost whispered as he stared into the fire.  
  
Draco stood up and placed the empty glass on the little table next to his chair. He really wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words. He never thought Severus could be so ... so sensitive about love. It made him feel bad about himself.

*

  
Draco walked out of Severus' private chambers. He loved Severus, he really did. He would even tell Severus he was an elf, when the time was right.   
  
He would think about Severus' words, but to him the light side wasn't that tempting, apart from Potter. He didn't like the idea of being disowned and not having any money. If you're born rich, it's hard to suddenly live without it. Sure he could live with Severus, but still he just didn't like the idea. And besides he would be hiding until Voldemort, his father, and everyone else on the dark side were dead.  
  
And because Harry was not in a state of killing someone yet. That could take a while.  
  
Why wasn't not-chosing a possibility? Because how bad the light side looked, he couldn't bare the thought of killing someone.. at all. He was an elf, not an over-drugged elf like his father, but an elf. A creature of the light. Killing people wasn't in his nature.  
  
He got the creeps when he was in dark places. Yes, like the forbidden forest. How humiliating was that in his first year. All he was trying to do was trying to make an impression on Harry and to think that now he was willingly going into that cursed forest to build a cottage. How mad was that... His love for Harry made him do weird things.  
  
Now Harry knew that he knew about Harry's problem, he had a good reason to talk to Harry. Maybe he could talk to Harry the next time he saw him. Or he could talk to Harry in his elvish form. He really wanted to be close to Harry again, but he was afraid that Harry would begin to ask him questions. Well, he was Slytherin enough to avoid them in his human form, but when he was himself he had this urge to care, help, and tell the truth.  
  
He walked towards his next class, hoping to see Harry, but he didn't.

*

  
He didn't see Harry until a little before dinner.  
  
Draco was walking through the corridors, which had a view of the Hogwarts Quidditch field, when he suddenly saw a lonely figure walking towards them.  
  
Draco knew immediately that it was Harry. How could such a good and loyal boy be so lonely inside? So helpless against the emptiness inside his heart. He stopped and watched Harry wandering around on the Quidditch field. He wished he could fly and take Harry with him. If only Harry would accept him, he could save Harry from the darkness lingering inside the boy.  
  
Oh! Now he was talking elvish again. This being in love was softening him too much. His elvish characteristics were coming up, even though he was not in his elvish features. That was bad! He didn't want to become a wimp.  
  
Even though he despised the feeling, his heart ached when he saw Harry's head hanging on down. His hands in his pocket, occasionally kicking against an imaginary rock. Or a real one, Draco couldn't tell.  
  
How he longed to just talk to Harry or look at him more closely. But, he knew that if he were to go and talk to Harry now, he would just cause awkwardness between the two of them. He decided to 'talk' to Harry in his elvish features tomorrow and go into Hogsmeade to buy some things he needed for the cottage.   
  
Now the only thing he needed to do was find a way to contact Harry to meet somewhere and he found the perfect way to do so.

*

  
Harry was eating breakfast next to Hermione and Ron the next morning. Hermione and Ron had both been painfully quiet since his blowup and Malfoy's little speech.  
  
To say he was surprised when he heard Malfoy's speech was definitely an understatement. After he yelled at Hermione and Ron he walked out of the corridor and collapsed on the ground as soon as he had turned around the corner. That is why he could hear everything Draco said to his friends.  
  
Now he really felt naked in front of Malfoy. His secret was not longer a secret for his enemy. Draco could take the information to Voldemort and Voldemort could take advantage of that.  
  
He hadn't slept all night. Malfoy's words were repeating themselves in his head. Was he really dying? Or was Malfoy just exaggerating things a bit?  
  
Even now he could feel Malfoy's eyes on him, just like in Potions yesterday, but Malfoy wasn't even in the room. Strangely enough.   
  
He looked up and suddenly saw something twinkle next to the big wooden doors. He looked around, but no one else was paying attention to it. It was about the size of a snitch, but it was twinkling in silver instead of gold.  
  
A little note appeared in front of him.  
  
_Follow the twinkle_   
  
It said in neat curly letters. Harry frowned and looked around him again, before sliding out of his seat and walking towards the twinkle.  
  
He saw the odd looks on his friends faces, but didn't pay too much attention to them.  
  
When he could almost reach out for the twinkle, it moved away from him. Harry followed it into a corner, where it suddenly turned into a very small creature with wings. It was as big as Harry's finger. It had the features of an elvish girl, but the ears were far too big and its skin was greenish. It had a kind expression on its little face.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter!" the creature said in a high and sing song kind of way.  
  
"Eh, hello." Harry stuttered.  
  
The creature flew closer to him and was now whirling in front of his face in a childish kind of way. "You are cute." The creature giggled.  
  
"Em ... and what are you exactly?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm a _hamadryade,_" the creature smiled sweetly. "but you wizards like to call me a nymph."  
  
"A nymph?" Harry asked. "Isn't that a half goddess?"  
  
"Only in fairy-tales, darling," the nymph laughed softly. "A nymph lives next to little streams and little waterfalls in the forests. I live in the forbidden forest, but hidden so evil wizards can't find us. They wouldn't leave us alone if they knew were we lived."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I would never try to hurt creatures like you," Harry said.  
  
"You're sweet!" the nymph squeaked. "I can imagine why the elf wanted to speak to you again."  
  
"What elf?" Harry asked, his heart jumping inside his chest. Was the creature he saw an elf?  
  
The nymph giggled again. "The one who talked to you silly. I am sure you are very special, you should feel special. An elf doesn't usually appear in front of a wizard. You should treasure the moments you have with him. Oops... I said too much." The nymph said shocked, covering her little mouth with her hand. It looked like she was about to break out in tears.  
  
"It's ok. It will be our little secret." Harry said, holding his hand out.  
  
The nymph sat down on his hand and covered her little face with her hands. "You promise?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I promise." Harry whispered.  
  
"Good," the nymph smiled again, standing up. "Now what was I supposed to tell you. Oh, yes! I have a message from the elf. I'm not allowed to say his name. Anyway he told me to tell you that he wants you two to meet again."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. He couldn't help a smile to appear on his face.  
  
The nymph smiled back. "Pleased I see." She giggled tilting her head. "Make sure you are near the lake after your classes. I have got to go. It was a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter."  
  
"Same here." Harry smiled. "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Only if you marry the elf." She kissed his cheek and turned into a twinkle again.  
  
After that she was gone with the speed of light.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, trying to piece together what just happened. He was going to see the elf again. He couldn't believe it.  
  
Although he wanted to tell everyone, he kept it to himself when he reentered the Great Hall and sat back down next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked carefully.  
  
"Toilet." Harry answered, taking a bite of his toast.   
  
"So... Harry ... when is your next Quidditch match?" Hermione asked, a bit too cheerfully.  
  
Harry secretly rolled his eyes. This was going to be a conversation just to have a conversation.  It always started with Quidditch, because that's where he was thinking about non-stop. According to Hermione. He would give short answers, but Hermione would continue thinking up questions. It was very exhausting. If they were just going to sit there and act like nothing happened yesterday they were wrong! 

*

  
Outside the castle, Draco was anxiously awaiting the nymphs reply.  
  
"Fairlowlyn! Finally!" Draco exclaimed, standing on the edge of the forbidden forest. He automatically held out his hand for the little creature.  
  
Fairlowlyn gracefully landed on the tops of his long elegant fingers and walked three steps, so she was standing on his palm.   
  
"Hello again Draco." She smiled.  
  
"Well, tell me what happened." Draco said nervously.   
  
"He will be there, Dracy! Don't be so nervous. He was so sweet. I can imagine why you picked him to be your bride" she said, jumping up and down on his hand.  
  
"It's a bit too early for that." Draco smiled happily. "Besides, he still doesn't know who I am in real life."  
  
"Oh, Dracy, I'm sure he'll love you," Fairlowlyn said, looking at Draco affectionately.  
  
"Thank you for helping me," Draco said, giving her a little kiss.  
  
"I will always help an elf. I will be visiting you two in your cottage though." She giggled.  
  
"How did you know?" Draco asked, his jaw dropping.  
  
"Well, it's amazing how much you talk to yourself when you're alone," she smiled wickedly.  
  
"You spied on me!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Now, Dracy, I lived there much longer than you did. Besides you would never have found me if I hadn't decided to spy on you." She said, flying to his ear. "I'm off. If I were you I would seduce that boy quick. I could practically feel his urge to feel special. Go and get your love." She whispered in his ear.  
  
 "Good-bye!" Draco called after the twinkle.  
  


"Call me if you need anything." The twinkle responded in a whisper.   
  
Draco smirked. Nothing was going to keep him from seeing Harry this afternoon. He places his hood over his head, hiding his elvish features and began to walk towards Hogsmeade.  
  
Everything had to be perfect in his little cottage. Even if it meant that he had to take a few risks. Like walking through Hogsmeade as an elf.

~*~

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but if I would have continued I wouldn't have stopped. 

Please review.

Lots of Love,

Black Elf


	5. Give unto me

Title: Dangerously in Love  
  
Summary: Yes you already guessed it, The Draco Malfoy(Sex-god of Hogwarts) is in Love for the first time. We all know that he's spoiled rotten by his father. Unfortunately his father can't get this for him, which makes him Dangerously in Love.  
  
Warning: This is SLASH. Boy/Boy---- Don't like it? BUGGER OFF! And don't flame me telling me it's disgusting, because that makes me very pissed off... That's my warning for now...  
  
Pairings: DM/Everybody in Hogwarts(Ok, now I'm lying... No Huffelpufs and Absolutely NO Gryffindors. Ravenclaws? ... Only if they're hot and smart. Slytherins, welcome to my lovely, black and silk bed) & DM/HP (If everything goes as planned...)  
  
Year: 6th year, and believe me it was Hell for me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my little plot in his story... And the Draco Malfoy in my dreams...*licks her lips*… ok I don't own that Draco either!

Thanks to my beta-reader: MEGHAN!!!

**Chapter 5: Give unto me**

**~*~**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**don't try to fix me I'm not broken**

**~Evanescence; Hello~**

**~*~**  
The whole following day Draco remained in high spirits. To say he was delighted with Harry's answer was an understatement. His shopping in Hogsmeade had gone as planned. If you knew where to go, you wouldn't raise suspicion if you kept your identity hidden. Besides the furniture and other stuff would be in Slytherin and Black colours. He was still a Malfoy and they did not place hideous colours like pink in their houses. Red was fine, if it was dark red, the colour of blood. So he did buy some red things to make Harry comfortable in his cottage.  
  
The big kidnapping day was coming closer too. Draco got nervous every time he thought about it. That day Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would be vanished from the earth for two whole weeks. If things worked as planned they would come back at school as lovers. If things went terribly bad, he would erase Harry's memory and they would both reappear, without being lovers. But Draco didn't want to think about that.  
  
He sat outside, after eating something in his room and freshening up a bit, with about fifteen minutes to go before Harry and he had an 'appointment', when he saw a large black owl heading his way.  
   
'Oh no! Not again father,' Draco thought sighing. 'My father just had to come and ruin my mood ... like always.'  
  
Draco pouted at the owl when it landed on a branch beside him. Wishing he could scare the owl away and be done with it, Draco took the letter. Their owls were trained not to take no for an answer.  
  
Draco took the letter and decided he would read the letter later. When he looked up, the owl was still there, eyeing him questionably.   
  
"Don't tell me you want an answer ..." Draco growled. Another thing their owls were trained for. Not to leave before they got an answer, in certain cases.  
  
The owl angrily picked Draco's hand.  
  
"Ouch!" Draco exclaimed glaring at the owl. Which took him much force to do, being in his elfish features. Draco rolled his eyes and opened the letter.  
  
_Draconis Malfoy,  
  
I am greatly disappointed in you. Haven't I always told you to respond within one day? I have been awaiting your reply, but none has come.  
  
This is a very serious matter Draconis, and your concentration of this matter will not be lacking. Do you understand me? I will be expecting an immediate reply.  
  
(Your mother sends her love)  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
Father._  
  
Draco sighed. 'Perfect timing as ever father.' He thought sarcastically.  
  
He took out his swan quill and turned over the letter to reply to his father. He knew that he would be getting reprimanded on writing his reply on the back, but Harry could be coming any minute.  
  
_Father,  
  
I apologize for not replying to you right away, but as you know, I am watched here in Hogwarts and cannot always reply as fast as I wish to. I hope that you are satisfied with this reply. I have taken this matter very seriously father. I am looking forward to cooperating in the unexpected.   
  
I will also look forward to the commands I will be getting to prove my loyalty.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
Draconis Malfoy_  
  
Draco placed the reply to the owls leg and watched it fly away. He knew his father wanted him to be clear about his loyalty, but he didn't want to chose just yet. He certainly didn't want his father to have doubts about his loyalty. So he decided to leave it in the middle, not confirming anything and not denying anything. Just like his mind was undecided.  
  
His head shot up when he heard footsteps approaching and when he looked he could see Harry walk out the Hogwarts big wooden doors with his _broom._ Why in Merlin's name did Harry need a broom for? So he could fly away when he tried to kiss him again?  
  
Something inside him wanted to jump up and down and Draco could not control his excitement. He tried hard to sit still and wait until Harry was standing underneath the tree again, but decided to jump down from the tree. Harry would look around this time for a sign of him, and it would look really odd when Harry saw him sitting in a tree. He did not want Harry to think he wasn't human. Well, he wasn't, but it was close.   
  
To the human race he had only three DNA-codes the humans did not have. It all began with a mutant gene. The code was so strong that it morphed into a new species, the elves. The Elves evolved, while the humans stayed the same. So Elves weren't older than humans, as many humans thought. Just superior, because they had lots of advantages over humans.  
  
Standing next to the tree he waited until Harry was close enough to say something. He noticed how insecure and nervous the boy was. Harry kept _fumbling_ with his scarf, looking to the ground with a nervous grin on his face.  
  
Draco checked the position of his hood one more time before stepping towards Harry.   
  
"And so we meet again. Hello Harry Potter," Draco said smoothly. Holding out his hand for Harry to take.  
  
"Hullo." Harry grinned nervously.   
  
When Harry took Draco's hand he pulled Harry close and kissed his cheek. It was then that Draco's skin decided to glow again.  
  
"I'd rather greet you this way." Draco whispered. Noticing the red tint across Harry's cheeks and his skin glowing. "I'm glad you wanted to meet me again. I've been very curious how you are doing."  
  
"Fine, I'm fine." Harry said. Still as nervous as hell. "You're glowing ..."  
  
This time it was Draco's turn to blush. "Yes, I know. It happens sometimes." Draco said. He really had to find out what this glowing meant. Was it normal to glow when you were close to another person?   
  
"And how are your two friends?" Draco asked. He already knew the answer.   
  
"Fine too." Harry smiled a bit sadly.  
  
Draco could feel Harry's ache for their lacking friendship and bit his lip. "Are they beginning to understand?" Draco asked, before he even noticed.  
  
Harry frowned and looked down again. "Yes, well ... at least they know. Although I'm not sure that they understand. They are so afraid of hurting me that they don't realize that they're hurting me even more by being so careful and holding back all the time. I think they're beginning to think I've gone mad. Especially after our last meeting." Harry finished with a small laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. "I did not know our meeting had such an impact on your friends."  
  
"Oh, no don't be!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm sure they think I'm seeing things. It's ok, they'll come around."  
  
"I wish I could offer you a seat, but the ground is wet and cold." Draco said. Pointing to the ground.   
  
"It's ok, we'll uh ... Stand." Harry smiled.  
  
"Are you going to fly?" Draco asked, letting his eyes rest on Harry's broom.  
  
"I read this book about elves this afternoon. It said that you had wings, so I uhm ... I thought we could go for a ride or something like that. On second thought, it sounds really stupid." Harry blushed deep red.  
  
Draco couldn't help but smiling. He would squeal if Harry decided to get any cuter than this. "It was a good idea, Harry. Unfortunately, I do not have my wings. They're a terrible burden to carry around all day and not completely necessary. I could let them grow, but I would have to take a potion to do so."  
  
Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "I didn't know you elves could decide to just _not _have wings. I would love to have wings. I love to fly, it makes me feel free." Harry said still amazed.  
  
"You could take wings too, if you use the right potion. The magical world is very advanced these days." Draco smiled. "Do you think your broom could carry two people?"  
  
Harry nodded as a smile reappeared on his face. "Do you know how to fly?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not exactly." Draco lied. Suddenly imagining Harry teaching him to fly a broom.  
  
"Well, then you will have to sit in front of me." Harry said matter-of-factly. He looked at Draco and could see him wondering why Draco hadn't taken off his hood.  
  
"I can't show you my identity, Harry. I'm sorry." Draco said. Feeling truly sorry.  
  
"It's ok. It makes it a bit harder for me though. How do I know you're not fooling with me? Maybe you are a Death Eater pretending to be an elf. According to the books elves don't exist anymore." Harry said making Draco flinch.  
  
Draco knew that at one point, it would come to this. He couldn't expect Harry to go with him so easily.   
  
"I swear on my heart that I am not trying to fool you in any way. Nor am I a Death Eater. I could never be. We, elves, are creatures of the light. We cannot stand Dark-related things. Fairlowlyn wouldn't have brought you my message if I had been something bad. She's as good as they get. If I wouldn't have been an elf, she wouldn't have come to me." Draco explained.   
  
Hoping Harry would trust him. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach. Technically he wasn't a Death Eater, but he felt like he was lying to Harry. He was about to become one, so he had no right to say such things.   
  
"Besides, I don't think a Death Eater would do what I did last time and I do not have a wand."   
  
He really didn't have his wand with him, stupid of course. He forgot it in his room before he came here. Probably due to the excitement of meeting Harry again, his Harry.   
  
Harry smiled. "Why do the books say that you don't exist anymore?"  
  
"Because we have integrated into the wizard society and we keep our identity hidden. Humans, wizards, think that we have integrated so much that we have vanished. What they don't know is that the Elf genes are dominant over a wizards." Draco explained smiling.  
  
"Do you live in a wizard society too?" Harry asked with wide eyes again.   
  
Draco shook his head. "I cannot tell you that, Harry. Shall we go and fly, or don't you want to anymore?"  
  
Harry mounted his broom and signaled Draco to come and sit in front of him. "I know this place across the lake. It's where I go when I really don't want to be found and have the time. Shall we go there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sounds great." Draco smiled mounting the broom in front of Harry. "You will have to hold me tight. I find this rather frightening." Draco lied. Smirking with the thought of Harry's arms around him.  
  
Although Draco could not see Harry, he could feel Harry blush behind him. Harry slowly put his hands in front of Draco, to his amusement. Now he could feel Harry's chest against his back, although it was not close enough for Draco's liking. When Draco placed his hands upon Harry's he could feel Harry's grip tighten around the wood and had to suppress a snicker.  
  
"We'll just float first." Harry said hoarsely behind him.   
  
Draco nodded and Harry let the broom float into the air.  
  
"You alright?" Harry asked, after floating for a few seconds.  
  


Draco nodded again, smirking. "Could you hold me tighter when we begin to fly?" Draco asked innocently. He felt a pang of guilt because he was fooling Harry so cruelly. On the other hand ... Harry's excitement made him even more excited and he could hardly sit still.  
  
"Alright." Harry said sliding more towards him.   
  
Draco slid a back a bit so they were as close as they could get. He could practically feel Harry's cheeks burning against his hood.  
  
Slowly they began to fly. The way Harry handled him made Draco feel special. As if he were glass and able break if he hit the ground. Flying extremely slow and asking every single second if he was ok.  
  
"Are you ready to go and fly over the lake?" Harry asked next to Draco's ear, making it tickle.  
  
"Yes." Draco said. Feeling Harry's excitement increase   
  
Harry leaned forward to increase the brooms speed. Draco found himself pressed between Harry and the broom.   
  
The ride over the lake was a steady ride, so after Draco exclaimed tons of times how special flying was and how beautiful, he took the time to play around with Harry's fingers.   
  
Although Harry's fingers were tightly clinging to the broom, Draco's fingers managed to play with two of Harry's fingers. Harry's hands were big, manly and slightly dirty. Draco didn't mind, they were perfect, they were Harry's.  
  
Images of those hands caressing his body filled his head. And suddenly he was happy Harry was holding him, or he would have fallen off his broom. Draco was feeling light in the head and was sure the emotions he was feeling weren't only his. They were far too strong.  
  
When he grew slightly tired of Harry's hands, he entwined their legs. Rubbing his leg against Harry's. He could feel Harry's heart beat increase and smirked.  
  
They talked about Quidditch for a while where Draco pretended to not know it exactly. Harry was talking so animatedly about it that Draco couldn't stop smiling all the way.   
  
"We're nearly there" Harry said. Flying lower and lower.  
  
Draco felt a wave of disappointment rush through him. Now he had to begin all over again with getting close to Harry.  
  
Draco remembered Fairlowlyn's words and reminded himself to make Harry feel special. Well, that wasn't going to be a big problem ...  
  
To him Harry was extremely special. Not only because he was 'the-boy-who-lived', but also because he was _Harry _and Harry was special. Draco could not believe someone could be as kind, honest, loving and caring person as Harry was. He was truly good. He could feel the warmth Harry's goodness was radiating and it felt so good.  
  
They both sat down on the ground as soon as they landed. Both forgetting the ground was wet from the rain and melting snow.  
  
Draco had to keep himself from yelling. 'Ew! I'm all wet!' He knew he would sound like the snobbish Malfoy.  
  
"It's kind of wet." Harry said, grinning softly.  
  
"Well, that was hard not to notice." Draco smiled.  
  
They were both silent for a while. Both content with the way the situation was.  
  
"Look!" Draco exclaimed pointing to the sky. "It's beginning to snow again."  
  
"It's so pretty," Harry whispered as the thick white flakes began whirling in front of his face. "I love the snow."  
  
"Me too, it's so perfectly white." Draco said.  
  
Harry frowned and looked at him. "That's what I was going to say. How do you always know exactly what's going on and what I want to say?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel it, and I do know you. Although you do not know me," Draco whispered. Harry Potter really did not know the Draco Malfoy.   
  
Harry knew the Malfoy, Draco always pretended to be. It was a real Malfoy, in his human form he might really be that way. Although when he was in his elvish form it all seemed to be a lie. Just like Harry. Everybody knew Harry Potter, but there were few who knew Harry, just Harry.   
  
He knew he would think about this matter very differently when he was back in his human form.   
  
"Oh." was all Harry could say in reply.  
  
"I'm sorry that I cannot tell you everything you want to know," Draco whispered. Suddenly feeling like this meeting was a bad idea.  
  
"It's ok. I often feel like hiding my identity too." Harry whispered. Disappointment clearly rang through in his voice.  
  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Draco felt like he wanted to kick something or whine really hard out of frustration. During the few minutes Draco sensed a certain longing.   
  
"Are you .. gay?" Harry suddenly asked.  
  
Draco frowned and looked at Harry who was looking at him with his lips pressed against each other. "Well, I suppose that I ehm ..." This was rather hard for Draco. He did not want to acknowledge the fact that he was in deed gay if he was attracted to a boy. Draco sighed. "I suppose I am."  
  
"Don't you want to be gay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, you know as well as I do that everybody longs to be 'normal'. Especially the ones who are not. Like the two of us. But the fact is that there is no normal. If you try to be normal all your life you've wasted it. It doesn't matter if I want to be gay, the fact is that I am. I will not be happy pretending that I'm not. So I can hide underneath a stone for the rest of my life and be unhappy ... or face the fact that I am. If people do not accept me the way that I am so be it. I will not live a lie." Draco said. Realizing that maybe he could be ok with the fact that he was gay after all.  
  
"I totally agree with you, but why am I afraid to tell my friends . I have this feeling that I will disappoint everybody if I say so." Harry whispered.  
  
Draco's heart jumped uncontrollably and his skin was glowing even worse. He could not believe Harry was telling him this. "Harry ..." Draco whispered. Taking his hand. "All your friends want for you is you to be happy. What kind of friends are they anyway if they think that you're weird."  
  
Draco looked down and thought about how his father would react if he told Lucius that he was gay. His friends ... would they accept it? Surely they weren't the only ones in the school that were gay ... right?  
  
When Draco looked up again, Harry was staring in his eyes. Luckily the hood only revealed his eyes, cheeks and mouth. Not his hair, or forehead. Harry was sitting dangerously close his hand moving towards Draco's cheek. Draco swallowed as Harry's face came closer and closer until there was so little space between them that Draco could feel Harry's warm breath tickling his parted lips. Harry's longing to kiss him doubled his and Draco found himself in the most exciting moment he had ever experienced.   
  
Harry kept staring into his eyes, while he hand cupped Draco's cheek. Harry's eyes fluttered shut when Draco felt a connection between Harry's lips and his. Their lips lingered on top of each other until Draco pressed his lips firmly upon Harry's. Sliding his arms around Harry's neck and deepening the kiss by letting his tongue come out to play.   
  
He, however had not closed his eyes. Afraid of the fact that Harry would recognize him as Draco Malfoy. Of course his features were different and he was glowing almost blinding now but there was still a big resemblance between him and his human form.   
  
Slowly his eyes fluttered shut tooo as Harry rolled over and pulled Draco on top of him.   
  
When the kiss ended Draco placed his hand over Harry's eyes. "You cannot see me." Draco whispered. Removing the hood a little to have access to Harry's neck.   
  
Harry was holding him around his waist and smiled at him.  
  
While ravishing Harry's neck, his other hand slid underneath Harry's shirt without unbuttoning it. Harry's skin was warm and smooth and Draco couldn't wait to feel Harry's skin on his. Knowing this was not the time, Draco slowly moved up to Harry's mouth. Kissing the boy once again.  
  
"Did someone ever tell you how beautiful and special you are?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear. He could feel Harry shiver underneath him. "Because you are. So special ... and so incredibly beautiful to me."  
  
He kissed Harry one more time before putting his hood back on and removing his hand from Harry's eyes. He stood up and turned to the sun.  
  
"We must get back." Draco said. Looking to the fastly setting sun.   
  
Harry nodded and stood up as well. He grabbed his broom and mounted it again.   
**~*~**  
On the way back neither of them spoke much. Draco noticed that the closer they got to the Hogwarts ground the slower Harry began to fly. He didn't mind, he didn't want this to be over either.  
  
Tomorrow he had to be Draco Malfoy again and have cruel thoughts and be hated by Harry.  
  
Harry kissed him once more. "Did you know you stole my first boy-kiss the other time?" Harry smiled blushing.   
  
"I did? I'm honored." Draco teased.  
  
"I feel kind of strange doing this. I don't even know you." Harry said biting his lip.  
  
"I know you and trust me Harry ... you do know me." Draco whispered while he kissed Harry for the last time. "Now go!" He pushed Harry towards the Hogwarts doors. "You will see me soon."  
  
Harry started walking, but he kept looking back. Every time Draco waved, until he could not hear or see Harry anymore.  
  
****

~*~

  
Late that night Draco found his way back to his dorm again. Which wasn't that hard. He could hear anyone or anything approaching from meter's away.   
  
Lying in his bed, he was still glowing and smiling. He could not believe that something as beautiful as this was happening to him ... The Prince of Darkness.  
**~*~**

**~*~**

**hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry**

**~Evanescence; Hello~**

**~*~**

This is the end of the chapter, but I, being me, wrote a little bit more. I wrote it when I was feeling depressed. Please don't flame me on this part. It's just Draco thinking about his situation with Harry. With, of course, lyrics of Evanescence. The lyrics are telling you exactly what I think Draco is feeling in this chapter.

Please Review.

*****************

*

I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark

*

Draco sat in his room, watching the snow come down. His heart was clouded with troubles. His own troubles, Harry's troubles. 

If only Harry opened up to him. If only he could take away Harry's suffering, but even in his elfish form Harry did not dare to open his heart. Clouded was Harry's mind, heavy his troubled and dark heart.

Draco didn't know that the death of someone you love could have such an impact on your life and he wouldn't have known if he hadn't met Harry in his elfish features. The feeling was indescribable. A dark guilt lingering in your mind and an empty space in your heart or feelings. The anger that it is not fair almost makes you go mad. 

Never you feel truly happy. You don't know what it is that keeps you in that black bottomless pit. Sometimes your standing on the edge, relieved that you're finally out, but somehow you always end up in the dark. 

Even when they kissed Draco could feel Harry's pain. It was always there and would not vanish unless someone took it away.

Could it all be the death of Sirius? Or was there more... More shouting to be told. This couldn't be everything. Was it the fact that Voldemort entered his body last year? Did that cause the dark thoughts Harry was obviously having. Or did Harry just think his life was worthless. That Harry himself was worthless and guilty of murder.

*

Why should I care if they hurt you  
Somehow it matters more to me  
Than if I were hurting myself  
Save you (save you)  
I'll save you

*

He wanted Harry to feel special, to feel free and loved. Could Harry not feel his love? How could Harry, He did not even understand his love for Harry, nor this constant longing. The urge to be close to him. The longing to feel his heart close to his heart.

He never knew love when he was a child. Only Hate, Power and the effects that money have. But still Harry managed to make him go mad out of the desire to enflame Harry's frozen heart and let Harry enflame him.

They always say that love will find a way. But he had been so stupid to let Harry fall in love with the real him. The Draco he could never be in real life. The Draco he would have to lock away when he would become a Death Eater. _If _he would become a Death Eater.

Life was so complicated. So damn complicated that sometimes you wonder if it's worth living. Will your life be as you long it to be, or will you be waiting and hoping all your life for it to change. That the times when you are love and loved to not come... That love is just a fairytale. That love doesn't exists. That people made it up to make life more bearable, to keep oneself hoping and in the end you get disappointed. Or you find someone willing to live a lie with you. Pretending to love each other, thinking it _is love, but in fact it's just something your mind made up._

And yet he felt as if he would die for Harry...

'Love is the most horrible thing, except if the other loves you back. I don't know who invented love, but he's one hell of an evil person to me! It's not fair to love someone so bad, and get nothing in return. Life's not fair and Love's not fair at all!'

*

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

*

Draco closed his eyes and let his mind drift off. To what Harry and he were doing yesterday afternoon. 

The longing kisses they shared. He knew Harry wouldn't ever do this with Draco Malfoy. Not in his life. Quite ironic really, that the boy had no idea that he was in fact kissing a somewhat changed version.

If only their love for each other could be free... 

If only their love would be accepted...

But it was not...

And yet his love for Harry was strong. Through all the doubts he had, it remained. He couldn't even remember the number of times he had tried to push it away. Lock it away deep inside his heart. How many times he cursed himself and his life for being in the situation he was in, but it did not go. It increased, grew stronger... until he realised that he really _did _**love Harry, from the bottom of his heart.**

*

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

*

By Evanescence; give unto me


	6. Time

Title: Dangerously in Love  
  
Summary: Yes you already guessed it, The Draco Malfoy(Sex-god of Hogwarts) is in Love for the first time. We all know that he's spoiled rotten by his father. Unfortunately his father can't get this for him, which makes him Dangerously in Love.  
  
Warning: This is SLASH. Boy/Boy---- Don't like it? BUGGER OFF! And don't flame me telling me it's disgusting, because that makes me very pissed off... That's my warning for now...  
  
Pairings: DM/Everybody in Hogwarts(Ok, now I'm lying... No Huffelpufs and Absolutely NO Gryffindors. Ravenclaws? ... Only if they're hot and smart. Slytherins, welcome to my lovely, black and silk bed) & DM/HP (If everything goes as planned...)  
  
Year: 6th year, and believe me it was Hell for me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my little plot in his story... And the Draco Malfoy in my dreams...*licks her lips*… ok I don't own that Draco either!

Thanks to my beta-reader: MEGHAN!!!

~*~

**Chapter 6: Time**

~*~

It was time. Time to kidnap Harry and take him away to his cottage deep within the Forbidden Forest. Draco had waited a long time for this day to come and in a couple of hours all the students would be on their way home.   
  
To his relief he was allowed to stay, even before he asked. He was writing to his father a few days ago when a letter arrived. His father told him it was important to stay in Hogwarts and await Voldemort's orders.  
  
How could Draco know that both himself and Harry would be kidnapped in the Forbidden Forest, not to escape for two weeks ...   
  
Draco smirked, sitting on the black couch in front of the fire. Everything was going precisely according to his plan. Behind him, students were leaving the Slytherin common room and saying good-bye to their friends.   
  
Draco made his way to breakfast late and saw to his surprise that Harry was late too. Draco smiled to himself and walked to the Slytherin table. Nothing could ruin his mood now. He filled his plate and began eating, enjoying the great view of his lovely Harry.  
  
Harry looked all right from where Draco was sitting, although he was sitting alone there was a small smile on his face.  
  
Since their last meeting Draco hadn't spoken to Harry at all. Not even in his human form. It was better this way Draco figured. The chances of being discovered by Harry were too large and he couldn't risk that. Besides he couldn't risk the fact that he would get so elvish in his human form that he couldn't kidnap Harry anymore. He didn't want to become a good guy all of a sudden. It was bad enough that he didn't know if he wanted to join the dark side.  
  
He couldn't make up his mind. Making a choice was just too hard. It was eating him up inside. One minute he was sure he'd give up Harry and join Voldemort. The next minute he realized his love for Harry was so strong that he could never join Voldemort. Then he realized that he would absolutely have no life at all if he gave up the dark side and started to doubt again.  
  
He had nightmares about choosing, both of the choices seemed wrong in his dreams. One night when he chose Harry, they both ended up dead after being tortured. The following night he chose to join Voldemort and had to kill Harry.   
  
Draco quickly looked away when Harry noticed his stare. Now that he saw Harry sitting there so beautifully, he would chose Harry. Draco shivered. Knowing Harry was watching him. It made him blush slightly and the Great Hall seemed to be a lot warmer than when he walked in.  
  
Harry's stare was making him uncomfortable now, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay close to Harry. Besides, everything was taken care of. The only thing he needed to do was grab his bag, before kidnapping Harry.  
  
Draco felt a stab of disappointment when he saw Harry get up. He abandoned his cup of Earl Gray and followed Harry out of the Great Hall. His stomach didn't want to calm down, when he remembered that tonight he and Harry would be in his cottage.  
  
Draco followed Harry, leaving enough space between them to keep Harry oblivious. He had to know where Harry was. He didn't have time to spend hours searching for the boy, before attacking him in surprise. Of course he had to take Harry to a place where no portraits were watching. That way Dumbledore wouldn't know what was going on.  
  
Draco cursed under his breath when he saw Harry go into the library. It would take a lot of persuasion to get Harry out of there without making a scene. That would only make them suspect him. He would just have to wait until Harry was tired of being in the Library.  
  
What was Harry doing in the Library anyway? Draco wondered, but dropped the thought and walked to his dorm to collect his things.  
  
To his surprise none of the paintings said anythingto him. Normally they would say 'Hello' or say something nasty, but now they were unusually quiet. Draco only noticed that fact when he arrived at his dorm. It was dark, someone had put out all the candles.  
  
Draco's heart began to beat faster and he knew that something was wrong ... very wrong. Something that was bound to ruin his plans. He quickly grabbed his wand and stepped back into the doorway  
  
"_Lumos_." Draco said.  
  
Draco almost dropped his wand when he saw his father sitting on the chair next to his bed.  
  
"Hello son." his father smirked, obviously finding the look on Draco's face extremely amusing.   
  
Draco quickly pulled himself together. "Hello father." he replied, lowering his wand.   
  
"I have come to prepare you for your test." Lucius said, standing up and walking towards him.  
  
"Test?" Draco asked, trying to compose himself.  
  
"Yes, Draco. I told you our Lord would test you to find out where your loyalties lie." Lucius explained impatiently.  
  
"But father ... " Draco stuttered. Suddenly understanding what his father meant by doing the unexpected and why he was allowed to stay over the holidays. They wanted him to help catch Harry.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Lucius smirked.  
  
He had to get them out of here. "It is not safe to be here father." Draco said quickly. "Professor Dumbledore will know about your presence."  
  
"All the students, except a few, are gone and the portraits ..."  
  
"Are asleep." Draco finished for his father.  
  
"No, drugged." Lucius corrected him.  
  
"Is it possible to drug a portrait?" Draco asked, trying to win some time.  
  
"With Dark Magic almost anything is possible, Draco. I trust you know that." Lucius said sternly.  
  
"Yes, father." Draco said, looking down.  
  
Then after a short silence, Draco knew he had to ask the question.  
  
"What is it the Lord wishes me to do, father?" Draco asked, pleasing his father.  
  
"To bring us Harry Potter." Lucius smirked.  
  
Draco swallowed. He was right. How he had hoped he was wrong. "All right father." he answered trying to keep his breath steady.   
  
"Now, I'll tell you what you have to do. So listen very carefully, I trust you do not want to feel the consequences if you fail." Lucius said coldly.   
  
"No father." Draco answered.  
  
"We will be awaiting the two of you on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As you know that fool of a Headmaster you have will not be able to track us down in the forest. We will be waiting for you in the woods east of the Quidditch field. I expect you to bring that Potter boy there with some lame excuse. Like you want to play a game of Quidditch against him. You will guide him as close to the forest as possible. We will take it from there. Understood?" Lucius asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, father." Draco answered as good boys did.  
  
"Draco you must realize how important you are in this mission. We want Potter. We want to finish him once and for all. The Dark Lord has great plans for you if you succeed. So Do Not Fail." Lucius said sternly, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look right into the mans eyes.  
  
"I will not fail, father." Draco answered, nervous as hell.  
  
"Good Luck, my son and make it quick." Lucius said, before leaving him alone.   
  
Draco stood in his dark dorm feeling as if he was being torn apart. He had absolutely no clue what he had to do. How could he refuse the Dark Lord when he was so close? Awaiting him on the edge of the forest. Draco knew what he had to do. The Dark Lord had great plans for him if he succeeded.   
  
With fingers as cold as ice, Draco began his search for Harry. He tried not to think too much and focussed on the things his father said to him. He looked at every painting in the corridors and noticed that they were all staring dumbly into the air.  
  
If only his father had given him more clues that something like this was coming his way. Then he could have prepared. He could have made his choice. Now he was forced to make his choice in such a short time, that he was sure he would pick the wrong one. His first choice was to save Harry, but his fathers words kept repeating themselves in his head.   
  
'_I trust you do not want to feel the consequences if you fail'_

He forced himself to think that saving Harry was not the better choice. If he chose Harry, he would chose the wrong option.  
  
His hands were trembling when he stood in front of the Library doors. He took a deep breathe and opened the door.  
  
He looked around in the library and found it completely empty. He quickly checked the Library for Harry, but the whole Library was empty. He walked over to the main desk and opened the book.  
  
His fingers searching for the last thing that was lent out.   
  
_Harry Potter:_  
  
- _The Ancient Elves_  
  
- _Elves and their way of living_  
  
- _The mysteries of Elvish creatures_  
  
  
Draco quickly slammed the book shut. He did not just read that. He could not let this effect his choice. Sure, Harry was interested in the Elvish him, but he could never be the Elvish him.   
  
Harry and he would only continue to torture each other, by believing they could work it out together. But Harry was in love with a different him, the one he could not be. He was going to be a death eater. Harry's enemy. So he had to give up the false hope he had all this time and start to think rationally.   
  
Harry and he had no future at all. Harry and the Light Side had. He and the Dark Side had one too. So why believe in something that is obviously not meant to be.  
  
With that thought Draco fled the Library, running quickly. Harry couldn't be far and Harry wouldn't run. If he was lucky he would catch up with the boy, before he entered the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Draco was right. After running a few corridors he spotted Harry walking just around the corner. He slowed down and steadied his breathe, before letting Harry notice him.  
  
Harry looked around and shot Draco a cold stare.  
  
"Well, Hello Potter." Draco drawled.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him. He continued to walk towards the portrait, which was getting dangerously close.  
  
"Interested in Elves I see." Draco asked, trying to get Harry's attention.  
  
It helped, Harry put away his books and faced him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked annoyed. "Just because you happen to be staying does not mean that I fancy a fight with you."  
  
"I just thought that maybe we could play a game of Quidditch together." Draco said, while inside his heart was screaming. Ordering him to run away, but a man who trusts his heart is a fool. He learned that from his father a long time ago.  
  
"And why would I be interested in playing Quidditch with you?" Harry asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Because you like playing Quidditch and you're as desperate to kick my butt as I am to kick yours." Draco replied smugly.  
  
Draco could see that Harry was considering his offer by the look on his face. 'Say no, Say no.' he begged Harry mentally.  
  
"All right. Have it your way." Harry sighed. "I have to bring away my books and put on my Quidditch robes. I'll meet you infront of the Great Hall in fifteen minutes."  
  
"All right." Draco said, squeezing his first so hard that his nails were drawing blood.  
  


"Prepare to lose, Malfoy." Harry called after him.  
  
"You wish." Draco yelled back, walking towards his dormitory.  
  
it was a long lonely walk to the Slytherin dormitory. Draco utterly despised himself for what he was doing, but knew there was no way back. If he didn't meet Harry in front of the Great Hall, Harry would walk to the Quidditch fields by himself and they would catch him anyway. Maybe that was better. That way Harry didn't blame him, but then he realized he'd already chosen the Dark side. Why not take the glory his father promised him. At least he would be something.  
  
Draco walked to his dorm and took his Quidditch robes out of his closet. He hadn't planned on taking them with him to the cottage. All that work for nothing. All the daydreaming for nothing.  
  
Draco sat down and slowly put on his robes. He felt like crying. Why was it that every time he wanted something really bad something or someone came and messed it all up? How he wished to hold Harry just one more time.  
  
First he let Harry fall in love with the Elvish him, not telling the poor boy that in real life he was his enemy. Then he stabbed Harry in the back and betrayed him horribly by delivering him to Voldemort, but there was nothing he could do about it now.  
  
"Draco." his fathers voice made him yelp.  
  
Draco looked up surprised to see his father in his room for the second time that day. "Yes, father?"  
  
"Good luck. Here's your snitch." his father said, giving him the snitch his father brought for him when he was little.   
  
"Thank you, father." Draco said.  
  
"Listen, Draco. If you fail, we will be waiting for you inside," Lucius said. "but I know you'll lead Potter right into the trap. Plan B wont be necessary."  
  
With that he left Draco for the second time.  
  
He made his way to the Great Hall quicker than necessary, hoping to spend as much time as possible with Harry. He held his snitch tightly in his hand and waited for Harry.  
  
He hoped the boy didn't show up. It would fail, yes ... but Harry would still be alive and the two of them could be 'kidnapped' as planned. No one would blame him, because it was not his fault that some horrible monster took them deep into the Forbidden Forest. He had done a lot of research for creatures capable of doing such things, so his story would be believed.  
  
His heart jumped when he saw Harry walking from the stairs looking so good and relaxed. Draco almost cursed him for looking so relaxed.   
  
"So, are you ready?" Harry asked, swinging his broom over his shoulder.  
  
Draco nodded, knowing that he would have no words to say if he opened his mouth. He didn't want to look stupid in the last minutes he was with Harry.   
  
They both walked silently to the Quidditch grounds. Normally Draco would have started some kind of conversation, but he didn't want to talk. He felt absolutely terrible about himself and what he was doing.  
  
Harry turned around and looked at him, obviously noticing the silence.   
  
'He must think I'm scared,' Draco thought. 'If he only knew...'  
  
"Why are we walking so slow?" Harry suddenly asked.  
  
Draco frowned. He hadn't noticed they were walking slow. "I'm not walking slow." Draco said.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Harry replied. "You walk like a snail."  
  
"Oh ..." Draco said, not wanting to pick a fight. He was too nervous to think up a sharp reply.  
  
"You've got the snitch, right?" Harry asked when they entered the Quidditch grounds.   
  
"Yes, I have." Draco answered. He wanted to run back to Hogwarts dragging Harry with him. He didn't want this, but it was too late. His fate was sealed.  
  
Draco slowly opened his hand, releasing the snitch. It flew away immediately. Draco tried to keep track of the little thing, but lost it soon.  
  
Harry mounted his broom and flew into the air, waiting for Draco to follow. "Ok, whoever catches the snitch first wins!" Harry yelled to Draco who was still standing on the ground.  
  
Draco gripped his broom so tightly that his hands turned white. He couldn't give in. He couldn't give in to his feelings. When Harry flew into the air, he'd almost yelled for Harry to come down. He bit his lip and looked to the ground. When he looked up Harry was floating in front of him.  
  
"Is something wrong? You seem a bit pale." Harry asked.  
  
'Merlin. Don't do this Potter. Don't show concern. Just hate me, damnit.' Draco thought. "I'm always pale, Potter." Draco said hoarsely.  
  
"Well, you don't look so good." Harry said stubbornly.  
  
"Just shut up, Harry. Fuck! Potter, I meant Potter." Draco exclaimed, blushing slightly.  
  
"You're acting weird, Malfoy." Harry pointed out. "You're trembling and acting nervous. Are you feverish?"  
  
"No! Malfoy's never get feverish." Draco said indignant, stepping back as Harry approached him. He knew that Harry would check his forehead, but he couldn't bare to feel Harry's touch. No, now he was betraying him in the worst way possible. "Lets fly." Draco said, trying to shake his thoughts off him.  
  
Harry looked at him oddly, but mounted his broom as Draco did.  
  
Draco flew high and looked around the edge of the forest. He didn't see a thing, but he knew they were there. Just like they were in the castle. He noticed his hands were trembling even worse. He took a deep breath and signaled Harry that he was ready to begin the game. The last game he would ever play with Harry.  
  
They both waited for the snitch to appear, but nothing happened. Until Draco saw it flying dangerously close to the spot the Death Eaters were hiding. Suddenly Draco realized that the snitch was cursed by his father. If Harry saw the snitch, it would lead him right into the trap.  
  
Draco quickly looked away from the snitch, hoping Harry hadn't noticed his stare. It was too late. Harry was already speeding up, heading for the snitch.  
  
Draco was stunned for a few seconds, watching Harry fly right into his death.  
  
"What am I doing? What the Fuck am I doing? I can't do this... I love Harry!" Draco said to himself. He had once again made the wrong decision. This one would kill him just as it would kill Harry if he didn't put it right. He couldn't believe that he didn't see this earlier. The guilt he was feeling now would haunt him his whole life. It was as if he got a shot of adrenaline. He raced after Harry yelling, "Potter, No! Potter! Stop!"   
  
He was screaming his lungs out, but Harry was to high to hear him.  
  
Draco panicked and grabbed his wand. He was getting desperate now. He aimed at the snitch, which was, as he expected, flying closer and closer to the Forbidden Forest. He cast a spell knowing he would miss the snitch, but maybe the light would make Harry stop.  
  
Draco forced his broom to fly harder. He had to catch up with Harry. The spell missed the snitch terribly and almost hit Harry. Which was good, because it made Harry stop and turn around.  
  
"Potter, Come back!" Draco yelled, waving with his arm. He didn't know if Harry heard him. He saw hooded figures sliding out of the forest behind Harry and screamed again.  
  
"Potter, Come Back! Watch Out!" Draco yelled, flying closer to Harry.  
  
"What are you yelling about Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily, when Draco had reached him.  
  
"Death Eaters ... Behind you! Come with me!" Draco panted out of breath. "Fly back!"  
  
Harry looked around him and saw the Death Eaters standing behind him on the ground.  
  
"Stupify!" Draco yelled, attacking a Death Eater who was about to cast a spell. "Keep flying Potter. That way its harder for them to aim." Draco ordered Harry.  
  
Harry was looking a bit surprised, but followed Draco's order and kept flying from one spot to the other. Just like Draco was doing.  
  
Both of them tried to avoid curses the Death Eaters were throwing at them and tried to retaliate as much as possible, but there were too many. Like ants they were sliding out of the forest.  
  
Draco glanced Harry's way and saw him doubled over in pain. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, flying towards Harry. "Potter, lets get out of here. They're too strong. We have to get you to a safe place."  
  
Harry nodded, but just as he did a curse hit his broom. The broom exploded into little pieces of wood.  
  
In reflex Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled the boy in front of him on his broom. He noticed that Harry was staring numbly into the air. Draco forced his speed up, while coloured lights were dancing around him. He flew back to the Quidditch field, hoping the Death Eaters would miss him. He tried to fly with curves, but with two persons on a broom it was a lot harder.  
  
Harry was sitting on his broom as if he was stunned and it wasn't helping one bit.  
  
Draco looked behind him. The Death Eaters had stopped following them, knowing the risk of being discovered was too big. He sighed in relief and began to fly back to the castle, but remembered Death Eaters would be awaiting them there too.  
  
Now there was only one place to go to.

~*~

I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to ask(read beg) you to read my new story _Fallen. _It's Slave!Harry and Master!Draco and a bit disturbing... I must say that, but please check it out!


	7. Shock

**Title:** Dangerously in Love  
  
**Summary:** Yes you already guessed it, The Draco Malfoy(Sex-god of Hogwarts) is in Love for the first time. We all know that he's spoiled rotten by his father. Unfortunately his father can't get this for him, which makes him Dangerously in Love.  
  
**Warning**: This is SLASH. Boy/Boy---- Don't like it? BUGGER OFF! And don't flame me telling me it's disgusting, because that Pisses Me Off!... That's my warning for now...  
  
**Pairings: **DM/HP (If everything goes as planned...)  
  
**Year:** 6th year, and believe me it was Hell for me  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Except my little plot in his story... And the Draco Malfoy in my dreams...*licks her lips*… Oh! Alright, alright I don't own that Draco either!  
**Thanks to my beta-reader: MEGHAN!!!**

~*~

Chapter 7: Shock

~*~

Draco decided it was best not to look behind him anymore, as he raced towards the Forbidden Forest. To be honest, he really didn't want to know if the Death Eaters were following him through the forest. He entered the forest and soon discovered how tricky it was to fly through a forest without crashing into a three or a bush. Heading towards his little cottage he realised how ironic the situation was. The cottage was supposed to be Harry's, well sort of, prison and within a few minutes it turned into his refuge. The place that would most probably save his life. The thought that there would have been nothing to safe if Draco hadn't co-operated, crossed Draco's mind more than once or twice. He felt disgusted by himself. He cursed himself for being so weak and giving in so soon. The fact that he was saving Harry now, didn't seem to make a difference.

Harry was still staring in front of him in some sort of shock condition, it worried Draco. He had absolutely no idea what happened. He couldn't explain Harry's condition, but then again he didn't know all the curses or mental effects this kind of situation could have on a person. He couldn't recall a curse hitting Harry.

"Fairlowlyn, Fairlowlyn!" Draco called, when they'd nearly reached the cottage. He knew the Nymph had heard him, he knew her powers.

He flew lower when he saw the cottage in the distance. To his relieve, he could see Fairlowlyn's twinkle awaiting him in front of the cottage. When he landed, she flew closer. Draco had to hold Harry, when the broom fell on the grass. Harry seemed to be completely out-of-it.

"I need your help." Draco said, holding Harry in his arms.

"I know" Fairlowlyn answered, flying in front of Draco's face. "I heard."

"Do you hear them coming our way?" Draco asked, while Harry was getting heavy in his arms.

"Yes, I do." Fairlowlyn responded. "They are close by."

"What should I do?" Draco asked, fear arising deep within him. 

"Hide inside the cottage; I will make sure they do not see it." Fairlowlyn answered, pushing Draco's shoulder gently towards the door.

"Thank you." Draco said, opening the door and entering the cottage. He smelled the new furniture and well just new. Because the cottage wasn't too big, you walk right into the living room when you open the front door. Behind that there was a little kitchen and to the right a bedroom with a bathroom. The cottage was white and round, with a thatched roof. The colours he used in the furniture were dark red and black, which matched the wooden floor. 

Draco walked to the big black couch and made Harry comfortable on it. 

"Harry …" Draco said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. When Harry didn't respond, Draco got worried. "Harry come on, snap out of it." He continued, slapping Harry's cheek softly.

Suddenly Harry blinked and looked at him. "What! What happened?" Then he frowned and seemed to remember. "You Bastard, you guided me into a trap! And they-"Harry looked at him in horror. "They broke my broom ..."

"May I point out that I saved you too, you just froze." Draco answered.

"They broke my Firebolt!" Harry said, not hearing Draco at all.

"Yes, they did." Draco answered, not really seeing Harry's point.

"The Firebolt Sirius gave me." Harry said, biting his lip.

Draco looked down, finally understanding Harry's point.

"That was ... the most beautiful gift I'd ever received." Harry continued, more to himself than to Draco.

Draco stepped back, the guilt he felt was crushing his heart. "I'm so sorry."

"And now it's broken and it's your Fault!" Harry suddenly yelled. The anger in Harry's eyes startled Draco.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Draco said, stepping backwards. He had this weird feeling that Harry was going to curse him within the next few seconds. "I couldn't save your broom."

"You're going to pay for this!" Harry yelled, furiously.

Draco swallowed, as he grabbed his wand. Just like Harry was grabbing his wand. "Harry, please I-" 

"Don't call me Harry!" Harry yelled, ready to cast a spell. Then he threw away his wand and smashed his fist against Draco's jaw.

Draco doubled over in pain, not wanting to fight back. 

"Harry Potter, stop that." A deep red twinkle suddenly flew in front of Harry's face.

"Fairlowlyn?" Harry said startled. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is." Fairlowlyn said, changing into her normal body.

"What are you doing here in ... Where am I anyway?" Harry looked around him, in complete shock. He couldn't remember where he was, or how he got there. A restless feeling suppressed his heart from beating and his chest from rising. "What happened?" Harry sat back on the couch as Fairlowlyn helped Draco curing the bruise Harry had given him.

"You're in the Forbidden Forest." Draco answered Harry's question a bit later. "We had to hide from the Death Eaters."

"The Death Eaters who broke my Firebolt?" Harry said. 

Draco could see the anger lingering in Harry's eyes. He never knew Harry's broom was so important to the boy, he felt so guilty.

"I've had enough, I'm going back!" Harry said suddenly, standing up and walking towards the door.

"NO! Harry, you can't!" Draco said, grabbing Harry's arm.

Harry's eyes snapped up to Draco's. "Why not?" he spat, pulling his arm back.

"The Death Eaters are close by, if you leave they'll find you." Draco said. Harry's anger was hurting him, more than he ever could have imagined.

"I don't care!" Harry yelled.

"Please Harry, I beg you." Draco said, causing Harry to stare at him in shock.

"You're begging me?" Harry snorted.

"Yes. The Death Eaters are close and if they catch you. They'll kill you and torture you. Trust me, I know." Draco said, after taking a deep breath. This wasn't easy for him. 

"So what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"We'll have to stay here." Draco answered.

"Oh Great, so I'm stuck here in this ... what-ever-it-is, with _you?_" Harry asked angrily. He threw his arms in the air and walked towards the first door he saw. Unfortunately it was a cupboard. Harry growled and slammed the door shut moving to the next door. The bedroom door, he walked in and slamming the door behind him. Leaving Draco alone in the room. 

If Draco hadn't felt so guilty and somewhat heartbroken he would have laughed, but Draco sighed and collapsed on the couch. "He hates me."

"No he doesn't. He hates the situation he's in. It's confusing him." Fairlowlyn said, flying over to Draco. She sat down on his shoulder and patted Draco's hair.

"I broke his Firebolt" Draco said.

"No, you didn't. The Death Eaters did. What you did out there was so brave. You're _good, _Draco. Even though you tried so hard to be bad in the past. You're heart is pure and white." Fairlowlyn said, smiling a little.

"What should I do?" Draco asked. "He just walked away."

"It's confusing. He just had to get away. Just let him figure things out, for himself. He'll come back to ask you to fill in the gaps in his memory later." Fairlowlyn assured Draco.

"I hope you're right. I don't like this one bit." Draco said.

"I have to go, I'll come back later. Alright?" Fairlowlyn said, kissing Draco's cheek.

"Alright and thanks again." Draco said, forcing a smile.

"It's alright _my elf_." Fairlowlyn whispered, changing into a twinkle again and flying through the door.

Draco watched her leave. "Well at least that answers my question how she got here." Draco thought. His gaze lingered on the bedroom door. He wished he could see right through, to see if Harry was alright. He had to do something to get his mind of Harry and his own troubles. He walked over to the bookcase, but couldn't find a book that seemed interesting enough. So he walked towards the kitchen and started to prepare something to eat for himself and Harry.

~*~

A little over an hour later, the bedroom door opened. Draco's eyes snapped up and saw Harry standing in the doorway. He was sitting in front of the fire, reading a book. Well he was more looking to the pictures in the book.

"There are a few questions I want you to answer." Harry spoke softly but determined. 

"Alright." Draco answered calmly, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"First of all, where are we exactly?" Harry asked, following Draco into the kitchen.

"We're four kilometres into the Forbidden Forest in a cottage." Draco answered, pouring the soup he made into two bowls.

Harry frowned. "How did you know it was here?" 

"I made this cottage." Draco said, giving Harry a bowl.

"What is this? It looks like a potion." Harry said, looking into the bowl.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It isn't a potion, its soup. Cucumber soup." He answered, giving Harry a spoon.

"Cucumber soup? Does that really exist, or did you just make it up?" Harry asked.

"It does exist, my grandmother used to make it for me all the time. Just taste it, it's good." Draco grinned, walking into the living room again with his bowl of soup.

Harry followed him once again. Finally tasting the soup when he saw that Draco was eating it as well. "Mm ... it's not that bad." Harry said, then the look on his face grew serious again. "Why did you build this cottage?"

"Because ... because, I wanted a place to stay during the holidays." Draco answered truthfully.

"How do you know Fairlowlyn?" Harry asked.

Draco froze. He hadn't realised that he'd used Fairlowlyn as a way to get to Harry earlier. "She, hum, helped me with my cottage." Draco answered, quickly eating his soup.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "But Fairlowlyn is afraid of dark and evil people like you." Harry said.

"Well, she wasn't afraid of me. She came to me when I was building this cottage, not the other way around." Draco said, closing the discussion.

"I don't know, Malloy. It just seems a bit odd. Why should I even trust you?"  Harry asked.

"Because I saved you?" Draco whispered.

"Oh that was my last question, why did you trap me to save me a second later?"  Harry asked.

Draco dropped his spoon. He had no answer to this question. He couldn't tell Harry the truth and he knew no other explanation. "I don't know." He answered, biting his lip. "I just didn't want you to get killed because of me."

Harry was silent for a while, eating his soup. "This makes no sense at all. Everything here makes no sense. Why on earth would you want to spend your holidays here, instead of at your home?" 

"Because I don't want to go home," Draco answered.

"Why not, you've got everything!" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't!" Draco yelled.

"Well explain why Fairlowlyn came to you? Creatures like her hide, they don't want wizards to know that they exist!" Harry yelled back.

"I don't know!" Draco yelled, grabbing his bowl and walking into the kitchen again.

"Oh no, you're not getting away with this. There seems to be a lot 'you don't know'!" Harry yelled, imitating Draco. 

"Shut up, will you?!"  Draco yelled, dropping the bowl on the floor. "You don't know what I've been going through. I know this is hard on you, but this is hard on me too! I rejected my father and the Dark Lord when I saved you and because of that, I'll never be able to go home again. I'll never see my mother again, or my personal stuff. I have to hide from them, just like you do. At least you had a father who loved you, I've got a father who'll kill me if he sees me."

With shivering hands, Draco grabbed up the pieces of the shattered bowl. When he stretched his arm to pick up the last piece, Harry picked it up for him.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, giving Draco the last piece.

"Me too."  Draco whispered back.

"I didn't realise the effect this situation has on you." Harry said, watching Draco repair the bowl with a spell.

"It's alright." Draco said, sighing. He didn't know what to do now. They both seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but closed it a few seconds later and walked back into the living room, finishing his soup.

Draco cleaned the floor with another spell and followed Harry a few seconds later. He sat down next to Harry and grabbed his book, continuing to look at the pictures. They sat in silence, a somewhat uncomfortable silence. When Harry finished his soup, he walked towards the bookcase and picked out a book for himself.

They spent a long time reading, well Harry did. Draco stared most of the time. 

"Do you think it's safe to go back?"  Harry asked.

"I don't know." Draco said, his cheeks burning. Harry caught him staring, luckily the dark haired boy didn't say anything about it. 

"Should we give it a try?"  Harry asked, he seemed to be eager to get back to Hogwarts.

"No, I don't think it's safe to go back." Draco said.

"I just asked you if it was safe to go back."  Harry said confused

"Oh, well it's not. They'll keep searching until they find us." Draco said, cheeks burning deep red. 

"So we're awaiting our death here?" Harry asked.

"No, they won't find us here. Fairlowlyn made sure they won't find us, but they'll keep searching." Draco answered.

"Oh." 

Draco knew this wasn't everything Harry had to say about it, but he was glad that Harry didn't start all over again with the questioning.

"Shouldn't we ask for help?" Harry asked.

"We haven't got an owl, and this fireplace isn't going to bring us anywhere. We'll have to stay here, until they notice we're missing. They'll come to look for us." Draco assured Harry.

"But how will they find us, when the cottage is hidden?"  Harry asked. 

Draco stared at Harry in shock. Harry was right. 

Harry grinned. "And here I thought you were the smart one." 

"What are we going to do now?"  Draco asked.

"We'll figure out a way to get out of here. Is there enough food to stay here for a few days?"  Harry asked

"Yes, more than enough."  Draco answered, a fluttering feeling appeared in his stomach. He and Harry were going to stay here several days. He could barely suppress his smile

"Good."  Harry said relieved.

They played Chess and read more books, until both of them were getting tired. 

"I'm going to bed." Draco yawned.

"Me too." 

They walked into the bedroom and Draco started to undress, he stopped when he saw that Harry was still standing in the doorway.

"What?" He asked, looking around himself.

"There's only one bed." Harry said.

"One really, really, really big bed. If you stay on your side of the bed, I won't even see you." Draco said, ignoring the turns his stomach made.

Harry seemed to consider Draco's offer.

"Unless you'd rather sleep on the couch." Draco added.

"Nah, I'll sleep here." Harry said, walking over to the other side of the bed.

Draco stepped into the bed and looked around. The fire in the Bedroom was keeping the room nice and warm. The walls were deep red. The bed, was a black four poster, with, black silk sheets. There was a wardrobe, a desk and two chairs next to the fire. Draco felt proud of himself. When Harry was lying next to him, he blew out the candle.

"Goodnight." Draco whispered.

"Goodnight." Harry answered.

~*~

The next morning Harry woke up, finding a glowing object-or person lying next to him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Oh My God!"  Harry yelled, making Draco jerk up.

Draco looked at himself and remembered that he'd forgotten to take the potion. 

~*~

O-Oh!! Hehehe, I'm so evil! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I always update too late. I hate myself!  
Please Review!  
Black Elf(*Cherish)


	8. Messed Up

**Title:** Dangerously in Love  
  
**Summary:** Yes you already guessed it, The Draco Malfoy(Sex-god of Hogwarts) is in Love for the first time. We all know that he's spoiled rotten by his father. Unfortunately his father can't get this for him, which makes him Dangerously in Love.  
  
**Warning**: This is SLASH. Boy/Boy---- Don't like it? BUGGER OFF! And don't flame me telling me it's disgusting, because that Pisses Me Off!... That's my warning for now...  
  
**Pairings: **DM/HP (If everything goes as planned...)  
  
**Year:** 6th year, and believe me it was Hell for me  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Thanks to my beta-reader: MEGHAN!!!(Not yet beta-ed.)**

* * *

_The next morning Harry woke up, finding a glowing object-or person lying next to him. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Oh My God!" Harry yelled, making Draco jerk up.  
  
Draco looked at himself and remembered that he'd forgotten to take the potion. _

Quickly Harry jumped out of the bed, completely in shock. "What is this?! Why do you look like... holy shit!" Harry exclaimed. "It was you! All that time it was _You!?" _

"Harry, please let me explain." Draco said, getting out of the bed as well. His heart was beating so fast and he could feel Harry's anger boil in his veins.

"You... You tricked me!" Harry yelled. "You slimy bastard!"

"Harry-" Draco continued, walking over to Harry

"Don't 'Harry' me!" Harry yelled, poking in Draco's chest. "And leave me alone."

"No! Not before you let me explain," Draco yelled.

"Fine! I'll leave!" Harry yelled back, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, sighing.

"Shut the fuck up! Or I'll curse you all the way to the moon." Harry yelled back.

Draco groaned and collapsed on the bed. This was bad, this was very bad. He didn't even bring his potion. It was still in his bag. The bag he was supposed to take with him. And now Harry knew that he was an elf. And new it was him, all along. Could things go any more wrong? His brilliant plan turned out to be a brilliant disaster. The ones that only happen in the worst movies, where you would sit on the edge of the couch in frustration.

He all did this for Harry. He gave everything up for that boy. And now it seemed like Harry was disgusted by the fact that he was the one. The one that reached out for him and made him flutter and float in his dreams.

Draco took a big breath and stood up again, walking to the bathroom again. He was about to knock on the door, when the door opened. Now the two boys were standing dangerously close, staring at each other.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do, Malfoy." Harry stated, stepping back.

Draco looked away. "I know that." He whispered, stepping back as well. He walked over to one of the chairs in front of the fire and sat down.

"What were you thinking?" Harry said frustrated, walking over to the fireplace.

"I don't know. It all seems so foolish now. Everything seems to have collapsed into dust, air, nothing." Draco answered.

"Well you'd better explain this all to me. Start at the beginning." Harry said, sitting down in the other chair.

Draco noticed that he had his wand in his hand and that the boy was shaking slightly. It had to be so hard on him. He thought he had something, something special, and it turned out to be the person he hated most. Plus the fact that he was trapped in this cottage, with this person he probably hated so much more now. Draco took a deep breath and decided that all he could do was pour all his love into words and try to make Harry see that this person might not be that bad.

"Well. Where do you want me to begin? The first day we met?" Draco asked.

Harry just nodded. His eyes were dark and did not twinkle like they used to.

"I'd forgot to take the potion I always take to hide my true identity the night before you met me like this. I was hiding out in a tree. I could sense that you were very unhappy and smell that you were crying. You were so sad and your thoughts were so bad that I couldn't resist the urge to walk up to you." Draco told Harry. "I knew that you were depressed, even before that. I saw you in class, with that darkness in your eyes. The emptiness of your soul reflected in the deep oceans behind them. I knew that you wouldn't talk to me. I was Draco Malfoy, you never saw my other side. My true side."

"So you have two personalities?" Harry asked.

"No. the only difference is my appearance, my senses and the amount of darkness I can take upon me. My thoughts are lighter and the urge to care and love bigger. That's it." Draco told.

"And your voice. Your voice is different." Harry added.

"Yes. Wel that too. Harry. I never knew all that until I forgot to take my potion. My father, who's an elf too, never let me be in my elfish form. Ever." Draco said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well isn't that obvious. If he wants me to be dark, my elfish side has to be smothered with potions. Hiding it away completely." Draco said. "But since I discovered my elfish side, I know for sure that I do not want to be dark. Yesterday, I did something completely against my nature. When I took you to them I realized that I could not live with myself if I didn't rescue you. So I did. I couldn't have lived with the darkness and guilt your death would have brought upon my elfish soul. Elves can't stand any darkness."

"so everything you told me was true." Harry asked, surprised.

"Of course it was. I never lied to you, I couldn't lie in this form. I just kept information from you." Draco said, his cheeks burning.

"Why did you kiss me?" Harry asked.

"Because I couldn't resist myself." Draco answered truthfully. "You were looking so beautiful."

"I... I don't know what to say. Or what to believe." Harry finally whispered, looking very confused. After what seemed like a century of silence for Draco.

"Harry. I know you don't like the Draco me, but you did like the elfish me. Right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know I was getting the Draco-you in the package." Harry answered.

"Well, we're very much the same. That side of me loves you as much as this side does!" Draco whispered, his cheeks burning bright red when he realized what it was he said.

"ehh. What? Are you telling me that you are in love with me?" Harry asked, in utter surprise.

Draco swallowed and bit his lip. 'shouldn't have said that... should. Not. Have. Said. That!' He yelled to himself, but nodded.

Harry's face fell in his hands. "This is so messed up, Malfoy! What the fuck were you thinking. Getting me in this situation. Fooling me like that."

"I know! And I'm sorry. I really am. That I did this to you. That I made you feel special, when I knew inside that I would never be the person you wanted." Draco exclaimed. "But it's been hard for me too! I mean, I've had a crush on you since like Forever. I couldn't do anything, except think up some stupid plan to make you mine. Then I forget to take my potion, because I was to busy thinking about you. Then I kiss you and can't stop thinking about you. Then my father keeps bugging me with letters about my loyalty. And then when everything is going as planned my father screws it all up by telling me to bring you to the dark lord and prove my loyalty. Of course I couldn't say no in my human form, because I'm too scared of my father and my father always messes up my thoughts. I'm always so sure of everything until he walks into the room and everything goes blurry. And so I ended up saving you. Now my life's collapsed in front of me. I have nothing. And I did it all for you, when I know you will never love me. Now how messed up is my life, compared to yours?"

"Pretty messed up..." Harry answered softly. His eyes were big and they were watching Draco.

Draco buried his face in his hands and sighed. "Well now you know it all." He said, standing up and walking out of the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, feeling like crying when he realized that Harry wasn't following him. Like he hoped the boy would do.

He made himself some coffee, feeling completely restless. He couldn't stand still for one second. He knew he wasn't just feeling his restlessness, he was feeling Harry's too.

Throughout the whole conversation he'd felt Harry's anger, surprise, hatred... everything. But he couldn't sense to whom Harry was feeling these feelings.

Suddenly he could sense Harry coming his way. He could feel Harry's hesitation.

"What are we going to do about this, Malfoy?" Harry's voice made him look up from his coffee.

Harry was standing in the doorway, looking completely lost and pale. Or maybe he felt completely lost and looked pale.

"It's totally up to you." Draco answered.

"Well I have No Idea what to do," Harry said, raising his voice again.

"I know. I know that Harry." Draco said.

"This is very confusing. And the fact that you're calling me Harry isn't helping." Harry snapped. "Did you realize that you just messed up both of our lives? For nothing?"

Hurt, that was all Draco could feel. Intense hurt. _For nothing. It was nothing. To Harry. _

"I do now." Draco's voice cracked. This was far too much hurt to take upon his soul in his elfish form.

"Malfoy! Stop this and act like yourself again." Harry yelled.

"What? Why?" Draco asked surprised.

"It's confusing me! I want everything to go back to what it was." Harry said.

"We can't go back to what it was. Nothing will ever be the same now that you know all this about me. I know that you know all this. I can't even act like I hate you anymore." Draco yelled.

"Well that's just because you are in your elfish form. Right?" Harry asked hopefully.

Draco sighed. "No Har-Potter-Whatever. Didn't you notice that I couldn't act hateful against you before. It's because I discovered this form. I think."

"Well ignore me then." Harry said.

"Do you really want to pretend that nothing happened. Do you really want to forget. Because if that is what you want, I could cast a spell over you and make you forget. As soon as we get back to Hogwarts." Draco sighed. He had to leave this room quickly. His mind was spinning and his eyes were burning, but Harry was blocking his way.

"Yes. No. that sounds silly." Harry said. "That would be walking away from a problem."

"So would ignoring." Draco reminded Harry.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"I already told you that is totally up to you." Draco answered. "You know what I want. You need to figure out what it is you want, or tell me what you want."

Harry looked at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Tell me that there's nothing there. Harry." Draco said, stepping closer to Harry.

Harry didn't step back and stared right into Draco's blue eyes. Frozen.

Draco could hear Harry's heart beating and stepped even closer. Until they touched. Shivers flew over Draco's skin as he softly kissed Harry on his lips. He felt like he was lifted into the air, floating. Flying.

After a second he released Harry's lips and found Harry staring at him in horror. Harry opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Shaking his head in confusion, Harry turned around and made his way to the bedroom.

Draco watched him go. He knew he wasn't the only one that was flying just two seconds ago. But Harry's mind was stubborn, and even though his heart was more than winning. Harry's mind was strong.

Although Draco couldn't stand the fact that Harry was in the other room, and he wasn't, he decided not to push things and remain in the living room. Feeling sorry for himself and Harry. After a while, doing nothing, Draco got curious.

He stood up and walked to the door, trying to sense Harry's presence. But it wasn't there. Or maybe he was trying to hard, he did not know. But he suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"Harry?" he whispered.

No response.

"Harry?" he said a bit louder. Maybe the boy was sleeping.

Carefully and slowly he opened the bedroom door and looked inside. The bed was empty, so was the rest of the room. His heart skipped a few beats.

"Harry! Harry!" he yelled, marching into the bathroom.

There in the bath was Harry's body. Harry opened his eyes and stared at Draco angrily. Draco'd just disturbed his nice warm bath and his little nap. Then he quickly grabbed some foam to cover everything up.

Draco swallowed. "Just checking." Draco managed to say.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I... I came looking for you and you weren't in the bedroom.." Draco stuttered.

"So you just marched in here?" Harry said, raising one eyebrow.

"No... yes... well... never mind. Bye." Draco hurried out of the bathroom, leaving Harry no time to say anything else.

Harry stayed behind in the bath. At first confused, then a little smile appeared on his lips. Two seconds later he was laughing. Very loudly.

Draco stopped in his tracks when he heard the laughter. His cheeks flushed and embarrassed as he was he marched back into the living room.

"Why my elf, you look flustered." A high voice said.

"Fairlowlyn!" Draco said surprised. "How are you. Do you have any news?"

"Yes. Bad news I'm afraid. The death eaters have realized that you must be hiding and they will not give up. They are using dark ancient methods to find you. I've managed to block them all, but I fear for your safety." Fairlowlyn said.

"Oh. What should we do?" Draco asked.

"This place is safe for now, but you might have to move when the ancient curses get more complicated and more difficult to block." Fairlowlyn answered.

"Where could we go?" Draco asked.

"What is it?" Harry's voice asked behind him.

Draco turned around, wishing he didn't when he saw that Harry was only wearing a towel around his waist. That was _bad _for his concentration. "Fairlowlyn has bad news. The death eaters are using dark ancient curses to find us and they're getting harder to block."

"Oh." Harry said.

"Yes. I have spoken to my husband, our king. You are welcome in our land if that is necessary." Fairlowlyn said. "It took me a while to convince him though."

"Thank you." Draco said.

"Why can't fairlowlyn contact Dumbledore and tell him that we're here in the forest?" Harry asked.

"And cause the biggest battle in the century?" Draco said, looking at Harry again. "No we are going to find our own way out of this mess. Or I am, because you, Harry, are not ready to fight Voldemort."

"Yes I am!" Harry yelled.

"No. you are not." Draco said calmly.

"I agree with the elf, Harry Potter. Your plan is very dangerous. I am sure that we will find you a way out of this forest. My nymphs and I will make sure you arrive at Hogwarts safely. We do not like battles on our ground. There's always another way." Fairlowlyn closed the discussion with that. "I will see you both soon."

Draco and Harry watched her leave.

"Did you know she was the queen?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco answered.

"oh." Harry said. "What now?"

"You keep asking me that question when you know I do not have the answer." Draco said annoyed. "I'll make us some lunch. You must be hungry."

"Oh. Yes I am." Harry said, following Draco into the kitchen.

Draco turned around and pushed Harry out of the kitchen. "I would suggest you find something to cover yourself up, if you don't want your lunch to be burned."

Harry started to protest, but decided against it. He really didn't want his lunch to be burned.

* * *

That's it for today. I'm back, yes. And eager to update all my stories. I am so sorry for the delay and hope you will still tell me what you think.


End file.
